Peter Pan: The Daughter Of James Hook
by TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion
Summary: The night before her 13th, Hanna Rose Darling, received a visit from a strange man with a Hook. 3nights later, she receives another visit and is whisked away to Never Land, much to the distress of her Mother, Jane and Grandmother, Wendy, leaving Pan to rescue the girl, and take her back. But why is Hook suddenly so interested in Hanna? And what is the link between Hanna and Hook?RR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Hanna Rose Darling lay in her bed, the night before her 13th birthday, contemplating the childish stories that her Grandma Wendy had told her, about Peter Pan and her adventures with him and his arch-enemy Captain James Hook. When she was younger, a child herself, she had believed the stories, lived on them, as her mother Jane once had, before they'd both grown up and learned what make-believe was and what was true.  
She'd once overheard Grandma Wendy and her Mother arguing over why Jane refused to allow Hanna to believe the stories about Peter Pan, when they both knew it was true fact; Jane had disagreed that knowing about Never Land, Peter Pan and James Hook only brought sorrow and pain, something she didn't want for her daughter.  
"Knowing the truth about Never Land doesn't bring sorrow and pain. That's only for those who are stupid enough to return when they are older, and those who betray Pan's trust." Grandma had argued and Mother had stormed out, towing Hanna, a look of pure fury on her face but beneath the fury, hurt too.  
At the time, Hanna had thought nothing of it – she was only 8; but now, looking back on it, the argument seemed quite strange. _Why would Mother and Grandma Wendy be arguing over a place that didn't exist?_ Hannah thought to herself, as she waited for sleep to come and her 13th birthday to arrive.

Unbeknown to Hanna though, as she waited for sleep, a strange man, with long, fashionably curled black hair, a large, red hat, with a feather through it, and an elongated red cloak, with red fur lining the edges, stood at the window, looking in at the young girl.  
If the fact that the strange-looking man who was staring in at the girl in a strange, odd way wasn't enough, his left arm ended with, instead of a hand, a hook.  
Captain James Hook gazed in at the now-sleeping girl and silently slid his sword through the opening in the window, the same window that Peter Pan had snuck in from, all those many years ago. Hook unlatched the window, before softly opening it, cursing when it creaked.  
But the girl did not stir.  
Hook slipped in without a sound, like a cat, and gently, cautiously and serenely strode over to the sleeping girl, studying her face that was so much like her Mother's but with her own touches too. Her brown-blonde hair was longer, fanned out across the pillow, curling at the ends. Her skin was pale, ivory-coloured, with a small hint of rose blush across her cheeks, barely noticeable. Her face was heart-shaped, and her ears were slightly pointed, like an elf's. This made Hook smile, a proper smile, that both shocked, worried and warmed him, to see this girl lying here, so peaceful and calm.  
As if the girl felt his smile, or sensed someone staring at her, Hanna's eyes opened and she was, for a few seconds, disorientated. Then she saw Hook and Hook saw her eyes for the first time; pale, forget-me-not blue.  
The exact same as his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hanna opened her mouth to scream but before she could, a gloved hand clamped down on her mouth, stopping her from crying out.  
"Quiet child." The man hissed and Hanna gazed fearfully into the man's face.  
"What do you want?" She asked, whimpering, when Hook removed his hand, satisfied she wouldn't scream; the last thing he wanted was for Jane to come running.  
"Nothing." Hook shrugged; he wasn't actually sure what had brought him here, until he'd seen the girl's eyes.  
"What is your name?" Hook asked, moving away to sit at the chair on her desk.  
"Hanna Rose Darling." The girl answered immediately, her eyes appraising Hook, frightfully.  
"Why do you look so scared, Hanna?" Hook questioned; there was a hint of teasing in his question but he was not sure Hanna could feel it, she was so frightened.  
"Well let's think," Hanna began; she wasn't sure where her nerve or her sudden courage had come from but she carried on anyway. "A strange man comes into my room, in the dead of night, and stops me from screaming, with a hook for a left hand…" Hanna trailed off, her courage failing as she noticed the man's left hand – which was not a hand it was, indeed a hook; silver and curved, a cut from it could be fateful.  
Then Hanna looked at the man, properly, taking in everything; what he was wearing, what he looked like, the hook where his left hand should be, the sword and pistol in his belt, his heavy black boots.  
"Who are you?" She whispered, truly afraid now.  
"Captain James Hook." The man answered, immediately. "And," he began, standing up and moving to the open window. "I have come tonight, to make you an offer." He turned to the girl. "Come. Return with me to the Never Lands. Live with me, on the Jolly Roger." Hook offered, his hand held out to Hanna.  
Hanna stared at his hand, disgust and suspicion mingling with a very slim desire to believe in the impossible written on her face, her brain whirring.  
"No." She decided, slapping Hook's hand away. "You're mental. You need professional help. There's no such thing as Never Land, there's no such thing as the Jolly Roger and there's no such thing as you!" Hanna snapped, spinning around on her bed so that she was facing away from Hook, towards her other wall. She felt something cold and sharp against her neck and instantly knew it was the hook; it moved her hair out of the way, and Hook whispered in her ear, his breath tickling it.  
"I'll be back before the week is up." He threatened, nicking her neck lightly with the hook.  
Hanna winced in pain, and when she looked round, Hook was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Dearie me, what did you do to your neck?" Grandma Wendy asked the next day, as her and Hanna stood in the kitchen, making flapjacks. They were Hanna's favourite type of snack and she loved baking them, especially with her Grandma but her birthday didn't feel good.  
The cut was much more than a nick and had bled lots; Hanna had cleaned it up as best she could and had managed to hide it from her Mother by covering it with her hair; but Grandma Wendy refused to allow Hanna to keep her hair down while they baked so Hanna was forced to put her hair up into her normal ponytail, revealing a long and painful-looking gash.  
As much as she tried to, she couldn't convince herself that last night was a dream, even though logic was on her side; but if she didn't really get a visit from James Hook then how did she get the scratch on her neck?  
It was Tuesday the 14th of July; she should feel happy but she couldn't stop thinking about Hook's warning; _I'll be back before the week is up;_ did that mean that she only had 3 more days left before Hook took her to Never Land? Would he let her go, when he no longer wanted her, or would he still keep her there, locked in a room on the Jolly Roger?  
Hanna ignored the question, and kept mixing the flapjack mixture but Wendy refused to let the subject drop; she knew when her granddaughter was upset, knew it more than she knew when her daughter was upset. She hadn't noticed the unhealthy connection between Jane and Hook before it was too late.  
"What is wrong, Hanna Rose?" Wendy demanded.  
Her firm tone was too much for Hanna who burst into tears and told Wendy everything.  
Wendy listened, horrified, as Hanna retold the tale that she had gone over so much in her mind that it was like retelling a story she had known for years, rather than something that happened only the night before.  
"Listen Hanna." Wendy began, placing her hand on her granddaughter's shoulder and looking into the forget-me-not blue eyes that, in another lifetime, she had looked into for very different reasons. "Hook is vicious. That cut on your neck proves that. No matter what he wants you for if you refuse or struggle in any way then he will not hesitate to use force. He can be exceedingly charming when he wants to be but that's only if he wants something extremely badly; otherwise he will use any force necessary to get what he wants; his voice also counts as one of his weapons." Wendy warned the girl, as she stared into her eyes.  
"It sounds like you know him." Hanna accused and Wendy looked away.  
"I do. But it seems that your Mother knows him better." Wendy muttered, much too low for Hanna to hear. In a louder voice, she spoke to her granddaughter. "I did know Hook once but it was through Peter that I knew him. Peter took me and my brothers to Never Land, Tinkerbelle tried to kill me, my brothers and Tigerlily nearly drowned, a mermaid tried to drown me and Peter almost got killed by Hook. And then Hook got eaten by a crocodile." Wendy said, and Hanna looked at her.  
"So, all the stories you told me as a child; they're all true?" Hanna asked, shocked.  
"Yes sweetie. They're all true." Wendy sighed, looking at her granddaughter.


	4. Chapter 4

The days passed and as they did, Hanna Rose grew more and more uneasy, jumping at every sound. Friday night came, and as Hanna lay in her bed she heard this time, the click of the sword as it opened her window. She'd put the latch on and put the bars on her window; something she never did; but it doesn't seem to have stopped Hook from sneaking into her bedroom. She quickly got out of bed and Hook laughed silently, as he saw her standing there, fully clothed. She hadn't dared to get changed that night, had made sure to put on some comfortable jeans and a crumpled t-shirt that was hanging over her chair. If Hook was as ruthless as Wendy said he was, she didn't want to be taken to Never Land in nothing but her jamas. She'd tied her long hair back, making it easier to deal with and tidier.  
"So, have you decided to come with me?" Hook asked, smiling at her.  
"No. But I no longer believe you're mental. I do believe that you're James Hook but I don't want to go to Never Land with you. I'm happy here." Hanna said, as firmly as she could.  
Hook regarded the girl, his head to one side, his eyes searching hers.  
"Did you really think that was all it would take? 'No I don't want to come'?" Hook questioned, shocked.  
"Not really." Hanna shrugged, shoulders sagging.  
"Foolish child. You're coming with me, whether you like it or not." Hook snapped, reaching for her arm but Hanna danced out of his reach.  
"Why? Why should I come, why do you want me?" Hanna retorted, grabbing the poker for her old fashioned coal fire.  
Hook drew his sword. "So, you want to play it that way, do you Rose?" Hook taunted, coming at her with the sword.  
She parried. "Why ever not? You're a pirate. I've heard they rarely negotiate; they just use brute force." She laughed and it was a musical thing, just like her Mother's. "And my name is Hanna not Rose." She added.  
Hook ignored this completely and carried on.  
"Well. I see you've been talking to Wendy." Hook said, exasperated.  
"So what if I have? She'll probably tell me more truth than you have in your entire body." Hanna snapped, parrying his jab and going in for one of her own which Hook in turn deflected hers.  
"I must say, for a girl, you've got a good hand for sword-fighting." Hook complimented her.  
"Thank you, I think. I've been taking fencing lessons since I was 5 years old. And you shouldn't judge by appearances." Hanna scolded lightly, as they blocked, parried and jabbed at the other.  
As the two were fighting, Jane Violet Darling sat downstairs, reading believing that her daughter was safe upstairs, happily sleeping. But then she began to hear raised voices and loud bangs; she wondered idly if her daughter had snuck in one of her friends and went upstairs to investigate what her daughter was up to.  
The intruder and his victim were too busy fighting, to hear the footsteps on the stairs or the low voice, calling out to see who Hanna was hiding.  
Jane Violet Darling walked into Hanna's room to see her daughter and Hook engaged in battle, arguing.  
"NO Hook. I won't return with you to Never Land." Hanna snapped as Hook got in under her guard and knocked the poker out of her hand. Hanna gasped as Hook darted over to her and pushed her against the wall, his sword at her neck.  
"JAMES HOOK!" Jane thundered, and Hook looked round to see Jane staring at him, a look of pure murder and thunderous anger on her face.  
"Mom!" Hanna exclaimed, her expression turning from terrified to safe.  
_Don't relax Hanna. I can't save you from everything _Jane warned in her head.  
Hook removed his sword from Hanna's neck and bowed, the feather on his hat touching his boots.  
"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, sheathing his sword.  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that? This is _my _house." Jane snapped; her voice was ice cold, with none of the warmth that Hook had known.  
"Fair point." Hook allowed.  
"So, what are you doing here?" Jane asked, grabbing Hanna and pushing her behind.  
"I just came to say hello. It's been a long time." Hook tried to cover up; he didn't want Jane to know what he wanted.  
"He tried to take me to Never Land with him." Hanna piped up and Hook cursed.  
"Why?" Jane retorted, pulling Hanna closer to her.  
"Is a man no longer allowed to take his relatives on trips?" Hook asked innocently, trying to distract Jane.  
"Not when said man has committed so many murders that he has lost count." Jane snapped.  
"Not true. I've only committed 5 murders." Hook argued.  
"5 too many." Hanna retorted and Hook smiled.  
"Fair point." He agreed as a figure appeared at the window.  
He was around 11 or 12 with long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and an olive complexion. He was fairly skinny, and was wearing a weird 'costume' sort of thing that was made out of leaves; the boy shivered in the chilly English air.  
He'd been following Hook for days, keeping an eye on him, making sure that he wasn't trying to kidnap anyone, like he had done with Jane.  
Now, seeing where he was, who he was with and who Hanna's Mother was he wished he'd stayed away. As it was, he couldn't leave; he'd fallen in love with Hanna Rose Darling the way he had with Wendy Moira Angela Darling all those many years ago, even though he knew love hurt, when the one you wanted refused to stay in Never Land and the other refused to leave.  
"HOOK!" Peter Pan shouted, flying into the room.  
All 3 of them jumped and Hanna gazed stunned at the boy, shocked at his beauty; he'd heard stories of him but had never been told how good looking he was. Hook glared at him profusely; he hated Pan with a vengeance and his fury was even more pronounced that he'd ruined his plan even more than it had already been ruined. Peter avoided looking at Jane as guilt clouded any of her other emotions, and she made sure to avert Peter's eyes.  
Hook quickly overcame his shock and anger; before anyone could stop him, he'd grabbed Hanna and had launched both of them out of the window, as Hanna struggled and screamed.  
Jane yelled, running over to the ann aHawindow, ready to jump out after them, even though they were nowhere to be seen when a hand seized her arm.  
"What do you think you're doing Jane?!" Peter thundered, dragging her away from the window and pushing her onto Hanna's bed.  
"I'm trying to save my daughter!" Jane snapped, trying to get away from Peter.  
"Jane she's gone. She'll be in Never Land by now." Peter argued, restraining Jane.  
"Please Peter, bring her back. I can't lose my daughter." Jane begged and Peter moved away in disgust.  
"Why should I? You never helped me – you betrayed me! Why should I help you now?!" Peter yelled, furious as Wendy appeared at the door.  
"Because I would like my granddaughter back." Wendy said and Peter smiled, looking up, his face losing its hostile look.  
"Hello Wendy." Peter grinned.  
"Hello Peter." Wendy smiled, and for a second, the 12 year old girl, who'd ran off with Peter was visible, in Wendy's smile and her eyes.  
"You're looking good." Peter laughed and Wendy grinned, rolling her eyes.  
"Thank you." Wendy nodded and Peter beamed as she wandered over to mess up his hair.  
"Anyway, Peter I would like very much not to lose my granddaughter. She's only just 13; I wouldn't like it very much if she didn't reach her 88th birthday. I turned 88 yesterday." Wendy added and Peter grinned.  
"Happy late birthday." Peter laughed and Wendy smiled.  
"I'll be back soon." Peter promised.  
"Thank you. Bring her back please." Wendy begged and Peter nodded before flying out, into the open sky.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hook, let me go, take me back!" Hanna screamed, banging on her bedroom door. She was aboard the Jolly Roger, locked into what was now her bedroom.  
"Move Rose. I'm coming in and I don't want to hurt you." Hook ordered and Hanna did what she was told, reluctantly. She went and sat on her bed, her face stony.  
Hook opened her door when he was satisfied that she wasn't behind it. Each room on the Jolly Roger had a supply of weapons hidden in them; he'd been extremely thorough, taking out anything that could be used as a weapon, knowing already that Hanna Rose had her Mother's genes for using anything and everything as a weapon; she'd proved that last night when she'd used the poker as a sword.  
"Let me go." Hanna hissed venomously, as Hook came and sat next to her.  
"Tread carefully dear Rose. Hook can sometimes be very mean." The Pirate said as Hanna scoffed.  
"It's creepy to talk about yourself in the third person." Hanna snapped and Hook laughed.  
"So it is." Hook said, moving a strand of hair that had escaped her ponytail – he tried to tuck it behind her ear but Hanna recoiled, moving off the bed and to the porthole window.  
"What do you want with me, Hook?" Hanna asked but she no longer sounded angry or scared; she merely sounded like a young girl who was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep in her own bed.  
Hook was startled by the rush of feeling he felt towards this girl, by her pain and sorrow that caused him tiny spasms of grief too.  
Hanna looked out onto Never Land as the sun was beginning to rise.  
It turned the sea from a murky navy to a glistening, sapphire-blue, the treetops from a gloomy ivy to a shining emerald-green, the sky from a brilliant topaz shot through with pink to a clear, vivid blue, with pearled, fleecy clouds slowly drifting across the azure sky.  
"Rose, I'm sorry I kidnapped you. But, after what happened between me and your Mother Jane, I couldn't see that there was any other way for me to meet and get to know you." Hook started and Hanna looked round in surprise, shocked to her very core that he was being honest with her.  
"What did happen between you and Mother?" Hanna asked, suddenly very curious.  
"I'm not going into that now. And I wasn't entirely sure what possessed me to visit you, on Monday night." Hook smiled, remembering.  
"Why did you come and visit me?" Hanna questioned, remembering the absolute fear and complete terror she'd felt when she saw Hook standing over her.  
"Like I just said, I didn't know until I saw your eyes." Hook answered and Hanna frowned.  
"My eyes? What about them?" She asked, confused.  
"They're exactly the same colour as mine." Hook explained and as Hanna looked into his eyes, for the first time, she realised that he was right. Now that she looked, properly, she could see many similarities between the Pirate and herself; her hair, unlike her Mother's, was curly, like Hook's and their eyes were the same shape; almonds, rather than ovals. She had the same shaped face as her Mother's; heart-shaped but looking at Hook she also noticed that their ears were the same; elfish like, pointed a little.  
"What does that mean, though?" Hanna asked, more confused than she had been before she'd noticed the similarities between them both.  
"Hanna Rose Darling. Who is your Mother?" Hook asked and Hanna frowned.  
"Jane Violet Darling." She answered. "But you hav-" Hanna began but Hook held up a hand to stop her.  
"Who is your Father?" Hook asked; this question Hanna couldn't answer because she didn't know.  
Then something clicked into place. She looked again at Hook's eyes, so similar to her own, at the likeliness's between them.  
Hook saw the sudden understanding in her eyes and nodded.  
"Yes, dear Rose. I'm your Father. You are my flesh and blood." Hook said as a commotion began outside.  
Hook jumped up, as did Hanna and, before Hook could stop her, she'd rushed out, into the battle that was happening on board, between the pirates and the lost boys.  
Peter Pan was standing outside the door and as Hanna ran out he grabbed her and swung her around so that she was standing on the other side of Pan, away from the door. Pan quickly handed her a sword, as Hook ran out of the door, sword in hand.  
Pan met his blade as it clanged towards him and Hook roared in complete and utter anger.  
Hanna could only watch and stare as Peter battled Hook, still reeling from the bombshell she had just had dropped onto her.  
"Rose! Get back inside!" Hook ordered, as Pan flew gracefully out of his way. Hanna almost obliged before she remembered her Mother's stricken face as Hook made off with her. _Mother would be terrified now_ Hanna thought to herself and that was her decision.  
"No. I'm going home." Hanna snapped, as the Lost Boys all gathered on the starboard side of the ship at Peter's howl.  
Peter grabbed Hanna's hand and pulled her over to where the boys where and they all jumped off the ship; but instead of falling into the sea, they soared over it, onto dry land, where everywhere you looked flowers bloomed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Hello!"  
"I'm Slightly."  
"I'm Curly."  
"I'm Tootles."  
"I'm Nibs."  
"We're the Twins – Mess and Muck."  
The Lost Boys introduced themselves one by one and Hanna laughed at each in turn, finding them absolutely adorable.  
"But, didn't the Lost Boys leave, with Wendy, John and Michael, when they went home?" Hanna asked as Peter sat in his chair, at the head of the table.  
"They came back after a day or so. No matter how much they want to leave, I think they prefer Never Land. I know I do, compared to your strange world." Peter answered and Hanna frowned.  
"My World isn't strange." She protested, offended.  
"Of course it's not." Peter cooed and Hanna scowled.  
"I don't like sarcasm being used against me." She huffed and they all laughed. "I don't like being laughed at either." Hanna grumbled but the boys didn't stop laughing.  
"Peter, why did you never visit me, the way you did with my Mother Jane and Grandma Wendy?" Hanna asked, and the boys immediately stopped laughing. Peter's face turned stony and the Lost Boys all gazed at Peter fearfully.  
"Never mention that cursed woman's name!" Peter thundered and Hanna frowned.  
"Who's? My Mother's or Wendy's?" Hanna asked, confused.  
"Your Mother's." Peter snapped and Hanna recoiled from his sudden change in attitude.  
"Why? What is wrong with my Mother?" Hanna snapped but Peter ignored her, looking through her as if she didn't exist.  
"Peter Pan I demand for you to tell me why you refuse to have Jane's name spoke!" Hanna snapped.  
"Come, Hanna. I think we should leave otherwise Peter's going to get really angry." One of the Twins, Hanna thinks it was Muck, pulled her away from Peter and out into the forest, the boy's brother, Slightly and Nibs following them.  
"What? Why'd he act like that? What has my Mother done?" Hanna bombarded them with questions once they were out of the tree.  
"Hanna, you're Mother returned to Never Land when she was 24. Peter was still a boy, as he has been for who knows how long." Muck began.  
"But Peter felt really awkward around her, because she was no longer a child. She no longer had child thoughts and her head was filled with adultness. So, Hook asked her to join _him_. And Jane did." Mess carried on.  
"Anyway, they ended up getting together and that was pretty much the last straw for Peter." Slightly finished, shrugging.  
_Hmm_, Hanna thought to herself, _they're holding something back_.  
"Well, I can understand Peter's point of view. But I think I'd like to go home now." Hanna lied.  
"Oh no, please don't go. Let us give you a tour of Never Land. We could play hide-and-seek!" The boys begged and Hanna had to laugh.  
"Okay. But I'm not seeking first." Hanna demanded, a plan already forming in her mind.  
"Alright. I'll count first." Slightly offered, as the rest of them ran a different way each.  
Hanna ran to her left, the way she knew the sea was. She kept stumbling on her way through the forest and she thought she'd been going the right way, until she fell upon a large rock, with a very beautiful being sitting on it.  
The creature was a mermaid and she had a bluish tinge to her skin, teeth that at the bottom were curved and webs between her fingers. Her hair was long, down to her waist, silky black and wet. Her eyes changed colour, as Hanna stared, wonderstruck at the mermaid. Her tail, was a thousand shades of blue and green; turquoise, aqua, navy; khaki, lime and jade. It shimmered in the light from the now rising moon – Hanna hadn't realized how late it'd got.  
The mermaid turned to stare at Hanna, her gaze mesmerizing. Hanna felt herself wandering towards the creature, in a kind of trance, without ever having decided consciously, to move her feet.  
As Hanna reached the mermaid, whose name was Serena, she noticed that more mermaids had gathered. That, in itself should've made her afraid but she was entranced instead…  
But after that, it all moved very quickly.  
Serena had held out her webbed hand for Hanna to take; she took it without hesitation and before Hanna could stop them, about 10 other mermaids grabbed both her arms and pulled her under.  
Hanna struggled pointlessly against the mermaids but it was no use. They pulled her far under the water, so deep that she could no longer see what way was up and which was down. Her lungs screamed for air as the mermaids batted the girl around like a ball that none of them have any interest in playing with.  
Several small lights appeared in the water, and, for a second, Hanna thought she was dying – but she then realised there was too much pain for that. The mermaids swam quickly away from the lights, as thousands of small arms pulled her up towards the surface of the pool, as the girl passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:  
Hey guys, sorry this is such a short chapter but I needed something to fill the gap and I needed a way to introduce Tinkerbell too. I'm going to try and update as often as I can but I've got schoolwork and other fanfictions AND other stories on my account on FictionPress.  
Anyway, enjoy!  
Love LoopyLass xxx **

Chapter 7: Peter's POV

"I can't believe it! You lost her?" He growled at the lost boys, as they fidgeted nervously.  
"We were playing hide and seek. We couldn't find her." Slightly explained, trying to smile apologetically but it didn't work.  
"Urgh. I promised Jane and Wendy that I would keep her safe and take her back home… Now what am I going to say? 'Oh, yeah, hi girls, remember how I said I was going to bring back Hanna… Well, I can't because the Lost Boys lost her!'" Peter snapped.  
"Hey, it isn't entirely our fault. You were the one who went all 'I refuse to talk about Jane because she betrayed me.' That's why we had to take her outside, because otherwise we were worried you'd start attacking her." Curly argued and Peter glared at him for a second before realising, with a sigh, that he was right.  
"Okay, I'm sorry for yelling at you guys. Come on, let's go find Little Miss Trouble." He grinned, before whistling – it echoed off the walls of the hideout and the sound reverberated throughout Never Land. Peter waited a few seconds before a small light flew into the hideout chattering.  
"Hey Tink. Have you seen Hanna Rose?" Peter asked her and she chattered excitedly.  
"Great. C'mon guys, she's by Mermaid Lagoon, the daft girl." Peter laughed as he flew out of the hideout, Tinkerbell following him excitedly, along with the Lost Boys chasing after the flying pair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:  
Okay, again too short a chapter but I need filler chapters.  
I promise the next one will be better and longer and have a lot more action.  
Love, LoopyLass xxx**

Chapter 8: Hook's POV

"Find her! Find them all! I don't care what it takes, I want her and that flying idiot back here!" Hook snarled at his crew, as they all stammered and stuttered.  
"But sir, Pan might've taken her home!" The ship's youngest pirate stated and Hook turned around to glare at him.  
"Then if he has, what would I expect you to do?" Hook asked, his voice dangerously soft.  
"Leave them to it?" The pirate suggested nervously, shaking.  
"GO AND FETCH THEM, YOU USELESS LUMP!" Hook shouted, shoving the boy overboard.  
"ANYONE ELSE GOT ANY USELESS SUGGESTIONS?" Hook roared at the rest of the crew. No one said a word.  
"No? Then find them!" Hook screamed, as the crew ran for the rowboats.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:  
Yeah, so, this is a much longer chapter and I need to put this in, because I kept forgetting:  
I do not own Peter Pan (unfortunately) or Captain Hook etc.  
However I do own, Hanna and Tessa (you'll find out who she is in this chapter). I'm back at school from tomorrow (I had a week off) so it will be harder for me to post as often. Sorry for any inconvenience this causes anyone.  
Love, LoopyLass xxx =)**

Chapter 9:

Just as Hanna awoke on the shore of Mermaid Lagoon, surrounded by tiny fairies and the two different parties, Peter, Tink and the Lost Boys arrived on the beach just as Captain Hook and the Pirates burst out of the water and onto the shore.  
Hanna stood up defiantly, as the fairies formed a protective ring around her and a young one, who struggled flying, stood on Hanna's shoulder, chattering nervously.  
"It's okay Tessa. Don't panic." Hanna mumbled, gently patting the fairy's black hair, which was piled high on her head.  
"Don't touch my hair, Rose!" Tessa snapped and Hanna laughed.  
"Why does everyone call me Rose?" Hanna asked, exasperated. "My name is Hanna." She complained and Tessa laughed.  
"Pan!" Hook snarled, as Peter and the Lost Boys stood next to Hanna.  
"Hello again, Hook." Peter laughed, drawing his dagger.  
"Why? Why me, Hook? Why now?" Hanna asked, stepping forward, out of the protective ring of fairies, which then formed a semi-circle behind her. "Why the sudden interest, why the sudden wish to be a part of my life? You must've known about me, that I existed, otherwise you wouldn't of come that night." Hanna snapped, walking forwards.  
It was no surprise that Hook's crew were backing off – the fury emanating from Hanna was clearly evident and it scared even Peter.  
"Why did it take so long?" Hanna snarled, as Hook himself started to back up, into the water.  
_'Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.'_  
"Oh no." Hook murmured, as the Lost Boys and Peter cheered.  
Hook dived around Hanna for the shore, as Hanna rolled her eyes. The crocodile roared, whilst sitting on the rock before it slid off and swam towards Hanna.  
Hanna stood her ground as Hook whimpered behind her.  
"Shut it, you codfish." Hanna snapped as Peter came forwards.  
"Hanna, you might want to move. The crocodile will settle for you, even if he can't have a codfish." Peter explained, but Hanna waved him off.  
"I will still kill you, Pan." Hook warned Peter, who laughed.  
"Good luck with that." Peter laughed, flying off, as the Captain swung his hook madly.  
The crocodile stood, directly in front of Hanna, and snarled, viciously. Hook screamed, behind her but Hanna didn't even flinch.  
"Bad crocodile, bad!" Hanna snapped and the crocodile stared at her, confused. "Sit." Hanna ordered and the crocodile flopped down in front of her, sulking.  
"Don't give me that look. Now go on, off with you." Hanna ordered, as the crocodile gave her one last weak growl before slinking off, annoyed.  
"Hanna… How did you do that?" Peter asked, staring, wonderstruck at her – for a second he realised how truly beautiful she was – her hair was glossy, curled and a rich, chocolate brown, tumbling halfway down her back, her eyes were a gorgeous ice-blue, as cold as the sea. She was stood up tall, her pale, heart-shaped face defiant, and her head held high. Tinkerbell giggled on his shoulder and Peter turned to stare at her, puzzled. She chattered excitedly and Peter scoffed, quietly. "That's ridiculous."  
Tinkerbell chattered a second time and he tilted his head to one side, staring at Hanna. Tink laughed and Peter sighed.  
"Okay fine. I've fallen for her, are you happy now?" Peter sighed and Tink nodded.  
"Peter, we should go." Hanna smiled, looking back at him, and strolling over to stand next to him.  
"Excuse me?" Hook shouted, still sitting on the sand.  
"What?!" Hanna snapped, annoyed.  
Hook shrunk back from the glare Hanna was giving him, before gathering his wits and standing up, drawing his sword.  
Hanna raised an eyebrow, and snatched Peter's dagger out of his belt before spinning and pointing it at Hook.  
"Do you really want to go there again?" Hook taunted and Hanna grinned.  
"Try me." She teased. Tessa chattered nervously on Hanna's shoulder but Hanna wasn't listening. Despite her smile, Hanna was furious with Hook and wanted to sort things out once and for all – and she didn't care how far the fight went.  
"Hanna, are you sure?" Peter checked and Hanna smiled at him, cheekily – Peter's stomach dropped.  
"I'm sure, honey." She smirked, kissing him on the cheek, before striking out at Hook.  
Hook was fast, and his blade met the small dagger with a clang. Hanna had to keep as tight a grip as she could, to avoid losing the dagger.  
"Spill." Hanna growled, as they parried, blocked and struck blades.  
"Okay fine." Hook snapped, unlocking his blade from hers, and sheathing his sword. Hanna gripped her dagger tighter, unsure of whether this was a trick or not.  
"You can put the dagger down." Hook sighed, exasperated, but Hanna glared at him.  
"Okay, fine then, don't." Hook shrugged.  
"Hook, what is going on?" Peter asked, walking over.  
"Peter, go. I'll be fine." Hanna urged as discreetly as she could and Peter looked at Hanna quizzically. "Peter, leave. Take the Lost Boys and go. I'll be okay, I swear. I will come back." She promised him and he frowned, before nodding, uneasy. He flew away, and Hanna waited until they were all out of sight before she turned back to Hook, who was staring after where they had left, a hint of a smirk on his face. He turned back to look at Hanna.  
"He doesn't know about your relation to me, does he?" Hook asked, and Hanna shook her head.  
"And I plan to keep it that way – if you tell him, I _will_ kill you and I _won't_ think anything of it." Hanna snapped and Hook grinned. "Now spill. From the beginning." Hanna demanded and Hook sighed.  
"Okay, fi-" Hook began but Hanna cut him off.  
"No lies." She snapped and he rolled his eyes. "I mean it, Hook."  
"Yes, yes, okay fine. Anyway, your Mother Jane, first came to Never Land when she was young."  
"You kidnapped her." Hanna put in and Hook waved his hand dismissively.  
"Details, details. Anyway, Jane and Pan caused trouble for me, naturally and in the process, they destroyed my ship and nearly killed me too." Hook stated.  
Hanna scoffed. If Hook was expecting any sympathy from her, he was going to be extremely disappointed.  
"Jane returned when she was an adult and… well, that didn't go down well with Peter. There was a reason that Wendy didn't return when she was older. Peter still wanted to play with Jane and attack the Pirates but Jane, thank goodness, no longer agreed with it. I offered for her to join me, and she did so, gladly."  
Hanna scoffed and Hook sighed.  
"Okay. I, sort of, conned her into it." Hook admitted and Hanna rolled her eyes. "That aside, she joined me, and… We fell in love. Visits between us became the norm and Wendy never noticed until it was too late." Hook shrugged and Hanna frowned.  
"What do you mean 'too late'?" She asked, worried.  
"One night, something led to another and… you were the result. Jane went home ashamed of that night, and, when Jane found out she was pregnant, she came to see me, and we talked. Then, straight after Wendy was banging on my ship door, faster than you could say, 'oh hell'. She screamed at me for a full hour before she asked, quietly, "does Peter know?" I said no and she sighed in relief. It was obvious how much she still loved that foolish boy, despite the fact that she was still married then. She warned me not to tell him, because she'd seen him and knew already how hurt he was over your Mother's betrayal and I agreed. What would I gain, in telling him?" Hook shrugged and Hanna waited for him to carry on. When he didn't she probed further.  
"You still haven't explained why I hadn't seen you until Monday night." Hanna snapped and Hook sighed.  
"When I found out that Jane was pregnant… I said some very horrible things to her, and about you." Hook said, his eyes averting Hanna's and she sighed – she'd already been expecting something like that, although it still hurt.  
"Like what?" Hanna asked, her eyes closed, pain clearly evident in her voice.  
Hook didn't answer and Hanna opened her eyes.  
"What did you say?" Hanna snapped and Hook sighed.  
"I said I hated you, I never wanted anything to do with you, and that I wouldn't care if you lived or died." Hook whispered and as he spoke, Hanna felt knives pierce her heart, each going in deeper than the last.  
"You still haven't explained why you came to my house on Monday." Hanna stated, fighting back tears.  
"I'm still not sure. For the first 2 years after you were born, you were constantly on my mind, and I struggled to resist coming to visit you, but after all those things I said, I knew Jane and Wendy would never allow me to see you. Then, until the other night, I just… forgot about you… completely. One day, you were there, in my head, every day, the next you were gone and it was as if you hadn't of been born, as if Jane had never been pregnant. It was only when I came to your house the other day that I remembered." Hook finished and Hanna couldn't hold in the tears anymore. She collapsed onto the floor, curled up in a ball, sobbing. Hook crouched down and tried to put his arms around her but she jerked away, disgusted. Tessa chattered furiously at him and he moved away hastily, his hands up in the air, in surrender.  
Tessa flew back to Hanna and tried her best to comfort her. Hanna looked up and smiled at the tiny fairy.  
"Thanks Tessa. Come on." Hanna quickly glared back at Hook, her eyes still streaming slightly, before she stormed off, into the forest.  
"Brilliant Hook; just brilliant." Hook cursed, storming off in the opposite direction, towards his beloved ship.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:  
Hey, sorry for the wait, but I've had quite a bit going on and I haven't had much spare time to update.  
I hope you like this chapter and I'd love to hear what you think about the events in this chapter and the last one too, so REVIEW please!  
Love LoopyLass xxx **

Chapter 10  
Hanna ran through the forest sobbing, Tessa doing her best to keep up and follow, despite her weak wings.  
"Hanna, slow down, please!" Tessa begged, puffing her chest rising and falling quickly, her wings beating feebly, barely strong enough to keep her in the air. Hanna stopped, resting against the nearest tree, her breathing heavy.  
"Sorry… Tessa…" Hanna gasped, as the fairy sat on her shoulder, gratefully.  
"It's okay." Tessa chirped. A mischievous grin flitted across her pale face and she giggled. "So… Hook's your Dad?" She questioned, teasing a little, but Hanna sniffled and glared at Tessa.  
"Yeah. Please don't mention him." Hanna whimpered slightly and Tessa's cheeky grin softened.  
"I'm sorry." Tessa smiled sympathetically, but her apology was drowned out by another sound from nearby.  
Hanna stood up properly, gripping Pan's dagger tight, as Hook stepped out from behind the trees.  
"I thought you were going back to your precious ship." Tessa sneered. Hook ignored her, and looked expectantly at Hanna, clearly waiting for her to say something.  
"I have nothing to say to you." Hanna's voice shook, as she did her best to look fierce, although she was sure that no-one was fooled.  
"Hanna Rose- I really didn't mean to upset you." Hook stated, and the two girls could see he meant it. However, Hanna no longer cared what he felt; Hook had pushed her one step too far and she no longer cared about him when he said that he wished she'd never happened.  
"You didn't mean to upset me?" Hanna scoffed, disbelieving while Hook shook his head. "Well, you haven't exactly done a very good job so far, hmm, now have you? Let's go through the list, shall we? You came into my room, in the middle of the night, nearly giving me a heart attack. You gave me this," Hanna snapped, pulling down the collar of her shirt, to reveal a large gash that had barely scabbed over and looked very sore, very painful and very, very inflamed. The Captain winced at the sight of it, and Tessa let loose a volley of insults and curses at Hook, who glared at her until she drifted off, flying quickly back to Hanna's shoulder, as she covered up the wound.  
"You ruined my 13th birthday, you kidnapped me, you dropped the bombshell of you being my _Father_ on me, then you practically crush me, when you finally tell me the truth!" Hanna choked out. Tessa glared at Hook, who looked away, unable to see the result of the mess he'd made. Hanna breathed in as deeply as she could and wiped her eyes quickly, before any tears could escape. She was _not_ going to cry again!  
"Hanna, I truly am sorry." Hook sighed again, while Hanna sneered.  
"Yeah, you keep saying that."  
"Hanna, I love you as a daughter. I don't want to lose you, not yet." Hook begged, but Hanna just laughed.  
"Hook, you don't know what the word 'love' means. You just don't hurt the people you love and you've hurt me pretty bad." Hanna snapped, and Hook flinched. His expression went from hurt to anger and his expression turned cold. Tessa shrank back his glare, while Hanna stood tall.  
"Fine then. Go back to your precious Peter Pan, and your poor Lost Boys, and your darling fairies." Hook taunted maliciously. "But remember: If _I _can't have you, I'll be damned if Pan, Jane or Wendy get you back either." Hook warned, before turning his back, and wandering off, into the forest. Hanna felt a stab of fear for Pan's and her family's safety and she sprinted after Hook, stepping in front of him.  
"What have you done with my mother and Wendy?" She demanded while Hook laughed, an evil glint in his eyes. Hanna's temper flared and she mustered all of her might and slapped Hook round the face as hard as she possibly could. He immediately stopped laughing, and his eyes flashed red. Hanna gasped and cried out in pain as Hook grabbed Hanna's wrist with his full force, nearly snapping her bone. The Captain ran the smooth, icy metal of the Hook down her cheek as she stood there, paralysed with fear.  
"I could quite easily kill you." Hook mused as Hanna glared at him as best as she could, but she had trouble keeping her focus with the blade next to her face.  
"Why don't you then?" Hanna argued, mustering up all the courage she had left in order to throw the challenge in Hook's face.  
Hook didn't answer; he simply threw the girl to the floor and carried on walking, soon disappearing into the forest.  
"Coward!" Hanna tried to shout after him, but her throat was dry and she was unable to rasp above a whisper.  
"C'mon," Tessa smiled, her wings beating quickly. "You need cheering up." She chattered, excitedly, as Hanna picked herself up off the forest floor.  
"How?" Hanna asked, suspiciously, as she tucked the dagger into her belt.  
Tessa giggled. "Why, I'm going to teach you how to fly of course." The fairy laughed.  
"Well, this sure will be an adventure..." she breathed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm so so so sooo sorry for the lack of updates in chapters but I have been so so sooo unbelievably busy, but I'm back and I should be updating lots more now, so enjoy!  
xxx Disclaimer: i (unforunately) own NOTHING here apart from my own made-up characters and the storyline xxx**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Tess, are you sure about this?" Hanna asked, worried, as she stood above the waterfall, on a small rock. The wind was powerful and the spray from the water was icy cold but Hanna welcomed it – the heat in NeverLand was quite stifling.  
"Rose, you will be fine." Tessa promised but Hanna was still uneasy. They'd spent the rest of the afternoon practising flying – Hanna wasn't very good with heights and it had taken her a while before she could fly at a reasonable height above the ground.  
Now Hanna was having her doubts about Tessa's plan – the idea was for her to jump off the rock, after being sprayed with pixie dust. Tessa claimed it would help her get over her fear of heights and help her fly – Hanna thought it would probably mean that she would die from fear, rather than be killed by Hook.  
"You'll be fine." Tessa promised and Hanna sighed.  
"Okay… I'm ready." She gulped as Tessa sprinkled fairy dust on her; she sneezed and Tessa giggled. Hanna looked down once more, squeezed her eyes shut and jumped. She felt the rush of the cool air and the spray of the icy water as she fell and her fear of heights caused fear and panic to overcome all other senses and emotions.  
She heard Tessa scream and Hanna's eyes opened, despite the speed of how fast she was falling. She concentrated as hard as was possible and quickly dragged up the happiest memory she could – a camping trip, just her and Jane, the weekend of her 10th birthday – Hanna couldn't remember ever being happier than that weekend. Jane had been distant and Hanna had finally broken down the walls between her and her Mom that had been plaguing their relationship for the past few weeks. Immediately, Hanna stopped falling, and she floated at about 20ft above the river, where the waterfall met the water at the bottom of the cliff.  
"Yay! You're doing it, you're flying!" Tessa screamed, bobbing up and down, excited. Hanna laughed, overcome by the ridiculousness and absurdity of it all.  
"Bet you never thought you'd be doing this, did you?" Tessa giggled and Hanna gasped.  
"No… I didn't…" She exclaimed, breathless with elation.  
"Come on Rosie. Let's go find Pan!" Tessa laughed, flying off, leaving a trail of pixie dust behind her. Hanna followed and soon overtook the tiny fairy, spinning, whirling and soaring through the air, her fear of heights forgotten. The two soared over NeverLand, enjoying the fun and carelessness of it all and they joyfully flew towards Hangman's Tree, their spirits high. When they reached the Tree, Tessa easily flew in through a gap in the tree, while Hanna studied the tree, unsure of how to get in.  
"BOO!" Someone shouted behind her, and Hanna screamed, spinning around, her dagger swinging through the air in a defined arc.  
Peter swiftly moved out the way, and grabbed Hanna's arm before it could cut into a tree.  
"What did that poor tree do to you, for you to try and attack it so violently?" Peter teased, as he released her arm and she slid the dagger into her belt.  
"You idiot!" She yelled at him. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
Peter laughed and Hanna scowled, rolling her eyes, but she couldn't help it – she smiled slightly at Pan's childish antics.  
"Yeah yeah, ha ha ha, how'd you get into the hideout?" Hanna asked, eyebrows raised.  
Peter grinned and tugged on what Hanna had assumed was a branch; but it moved downwards and a section of the tree bark lifted up to reveal a black tunnel. Hanna started towards it cautiously, but Peter smiled mischievously and pushed Hanna, causing her to fall and slip into the tunnel.  
"Peter!" Hanna growled, as she landed in a heap at the bottom of the slide.  
The Lost Boys cheered when they spotted Hanna and they fussed over her, until Peter flew in, cawing. Hanna rolled her eyes, as Tessa landed on her shoulder and the lost boys stood, obediently.  
"Right boys." Hanna grinned, interrupting whatever Peter was saying. "Why don't we do something fun?" She asked, as Peter stared at her, indignantly.  
"Like what?" The twins chorused, and the boys all looked at her expectantly.  
"Well, what do you guys normally do around here?" Hanna asked them and the boys started to talk excitedly, shouting over one another.  
"Should we go and attack Hook?" Slightly asked but Hanna shook her head fervently.  
"No more pirates today." She shuddered and the Lost Boys nodded, while Peter studied her quizzically. Hanna glanced at Peter and when she caught his deep blue eyes, she blushed a deep scarlet and looked away. While the Lost Boys were oblivious to the silent exchange the two pixies noticed and they grinned cheekily at each other.  
"Let's hunt the Indians!" Curly shouted and the Lost Boys cheered as Hanna rolled her eyes and Peter laughed.  
"C'mon boys – betcha Hanna gets caught and we don't?" Peter challenged and Hanna raised her eyebrows.  
"Oh you're on. Girls versus boys?" Hanna asked mischievously and Peter smirked, laughing.  
"Sure. Tink, you're with Hanna and Tessa." Peter ordered and Tinkerbell flew over to the girls, grinning.  
"Come on gals, let's go show the boys whose better on this island!" Hanna stated, while the boys scoffed and sniggered.  
"We'll see." Peter smirked, as the girls flew up the slide and out of the hideout.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, it's been tooo long I'm so so sooo sorry that I haven't been updating but I'm going to try and finish this story for Let'sShawarma xoxox  
Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. All rights go to JM Barrie and anyone else who created the Peter Pan movies.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Right, where should we start?" Hanna asked, perched in a tree, high above the ground.  
"Erm, our best bet is to find Tiger Lily and search the area around her for the Indians – the Chief has become very protective of her lately and he rarely lets her out alone." Tinkerbelle answered and Hanna rolled her eyes.  
"I bet Tiger Lily loves that." Hanna giggled and the two pixies laughed.  
"Yeah, Tiger Lily's absolutely over the moon." Tessa sniggered, as the 3 of them rose up into the air and began to search Never Land from above, but they had to keep away from the open skies and stick in the shadows of the trees.  
"So Tink," Hanna began, as they flew. "You don't seem jealous at all of my friendship with Peter." Hanna commented, nervously.  
"Only friendship?" Tessa teased, and Hanna blushed furiously, as the fairies laughed.  
"I wouldn't say I'm not a little jealous, but I don't want to cause Peter any trouble with girls and it wouldn't have worked anyway, - I'm a fairy, he's not so I'm pretty much over it now. Besides, I've found a fairy that I've fallen pretty hard for." Tinkerbell admitted, blushing.  
Hanna was just about to reply when Tessa tugged on her arm.  
"Look," she hissed, pointing down at the ground  
The 3 girls grinned, as they saw Tiger Lily hacking away at plants with her dagger. The girls began to circle the area nearby and soon enough, they found a group of Indians and grinned at each other.  
"So, we need a plan." Hanna stated, as they sat down on a branch.  
"Plan?" Tink asked, sceptically and Hanna sighed.  
"Yes a plan. If we barge in there, I'll be caught immediately – I am the only one of us who can fight, remember?" Hanna reminded them and the pixies frowned.  
"I think," Tessa began, "we should keep following them and circling the area – when the boys get nearer, orchestrate it so that the Indians _definitely_ catch Peter and the Lost Boys; then while the Indians are distracted, take them down too." Tessa suggested and the other two girls nodded.  
"That's a good plan." Hanna grinned and the girls quickly planned as darkness fell and by the time the stars were out, their plan was ready.  
Tessa fluttered back to where the two girls were perched on the tree and hissed "they're coming, hurry, come on."  
The 3 girls quickly snuck towards where the Indians were and hastily readied themselves, as the Lost Boys and Peter barged into the small clearing.  
The Indians were fast and before the boys could defend themselves, they were tied to the tree and the Indians were laughing, enjoying and admiring their fast work. The 3 girls smiled at each other and Hanna dropped down from the branch, right onto the lead Indians back. The two fairies quickly flew around the others, confusing them and causing them to panic, running about madly. Hanna sniggered, and using the rope that was on the floor, managed to fly around the Indians, with the rope in her hands. Hanna tied the rope and stood back to admire her handiwork – all of the Indians were tied up, looking sulky and the boys were staring at her incredulous and moody.  
Hanna laughed and freed the boys, and then the Indians. The Lost Boys explained the challenge to the Indians who laughed before they began to head home.  
The boys were congratulating Hanna not-so-graciously, as they headed back to the hideout, all except for Peter, who was brooding the most about losing. Hanna looked at him expectantly and he sighed, forcing a smile.  
"C'mon Peter. I did win, fair and square." Hanna argued and he exhaled, rolling his eyes.  
"Let's go. I want to show you something." He grinned suddenly and Hanna tilted her head to one side, slightly confused by his mood change.  
"What?" She asked, as he grabbed her hand and they rose off the ground.  
"My favourite place on the island." He commented as he led the way, out of the forest and into the open air, above the sea. Hanna smiled, looking out over the island; it was beautiful during the day but something about the way it looked at night gave it a mysterious and enchanting quality – Hanna couldn't imagine ever leaving a place like this; she doubted that she would.  
"Hanna, come on." Peter called and Hanna turned away from the scenery and followed Peter happily as he flew over the water. Hanna followed him, nervously as he flew.  
"What are we doing here?" Hanna asked, as they landed on the roof of the Black Castle.  
"It's my favourite place." Peter commented and Hanna laughed, surprised. "What?!" Peter asked, hurt by her reaction.  
"Sorry, I'm just so surprised; the whole of NeverLand, and _this_ is your favourite place?" Hanna gestured, amazed.  
"Yeah." Peter nodded, rueful.  
"Aw, Peter, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Hanna apologised and Peter smiled.  
"It's okay, I guess." He shrugged and Hanna felt her gaze locked on his blue eyes, as deep as the sea that splashed onto the rocks below.  
"Hanna, I'm sorry I acted the way I did, that morning." Peter apologised, sitting down on a rock and patting the space next to him, for her to sit down.  
Hanna smiled as she sat next to him. "It's okay Peter. I know why you acted that way. I understand and I'm not angry with you – I never was, not really." She answered, and Peter smiled.  
"Why did you send me away, when you were talking to Hook?" Peter asked; Hanna's smile fell and she looked away.  
"Well?" Peter probed and Hanna walked away, hugging herself as she looked out over NeverLand and shuddered.  
"Hanna? What's wrong?" Peter asked, flying over to her and she shook her head.  
"I just, don't want to talk about it, that's all." Hanna shrugged and Peter sighed.  
"C'mon. Sit back down, with me." Peter grabbed her hand, and led her back to the rock.  
"Hanna, do you like it here? Because, so far, you don't seem to have had the best time in NeverLand." Peter stated and Hanna laughed.  
"Of course I like it here Peter – how could I not? The fairies, the Lost Boys, you – even the Pirates, they add adventure and _fear_! Excitement mostly comes with fear too – for me, anyway." Hanna exclaimed and Peter grinned.  
"Do you think you'll ever go home?" Peter asked her, and Hanna looked away, her icy-blue eyes clouded.  
"I don't know." She muttered and Peter sighed. "I don't particularly want to but… I would miss my family. My Mother and Wendy – I'd hate to not ever see them again. And if I stayed here… I wouldn't be able to see them, ever. I wouldn't be able to bear it, Peter." Hanna stressed, staring into Peter's eyes.  
"Leaving Wendy was the hardest thing I ever did… But right now, I think it was worth the pain it caused me… Because if she'd have stayed, I never would've had the chance to meet you." Peter stated, leaning forward to kiss her. As his lips met hers, something sparked and they both felt it – Hanna ran her hands through his wavy blonde curls, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, until she was practically sitting in his lap and still their lips didn't leave one another's…  
"Well, isn't this nice?" A cold voice asked and the two jumped apart, startled.  
James Hook glared at the pair, as Peter scowled at him, and Hanna averted her gaze, embarrassed. Peter reached out his hand for Hanna to take and she did so, gratefully, smiling at Peter.  
"What do you want, Hook?" Hanna asked, not taking her eyes off Peter's blue ones.  
"I wasn't actually coming here to spy on you. It's my castle." Hook snapped and Peter turned to scowl at Hook.  
"It's not yours." Peter snapped and Hook raised his eyebrows.  
"Care to challenge me for that, boy?" The Captain hissed and Peter scoffed.  
"Please – I could easily do that." Hanna sneered and they both laughed. "I wouldn't laugh if I was you, Pan – me and the pixies caught the Indians didn't we, when you and the Lost Boys didn't." Hanna teased and now it was Hook's turn to laugh.  
"You lost to a girl and two fairies?" Hook asked, laughing, but Hanna glared at him.  
"I never said you could laugh." She snapped, and Hook stopped laughing, his glare returning.  
"I'd watch your step. Do you remember our "discussion" earlier?" Hook taunted, and Hanna looked away, swallowing her tears quickly.  
"What? What about earlier? Hanna, what are you not telling me?" Peter demanded and Hanna looked at Hook, her eyes boring into him, begging her not to tell. But Hook was a cruel man and Hanna's pleas meant nothing to him anymore.  
"Hanna, do you have anything you want to say to Peter?" Hook asked, his voice soft and gentle but it wasn't in any way reassuring.  
"Hook, please, don't tell him!" Hanna begged and Hook laughed cruelly.  
"Tell me what?" Peter demanded and Hanna looked away, ashamed.  
"Hanna is my daughter." Hook stated as Peter glanced at Hanna, shocked and slightly disgusted, as Hanna burst into tears at the look on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, here's the next chapter, thanks to Anna The Viking XD for reviewing!  
Disclaimer: ugh... No, I do not own Peter Pan... :(**

* * *

Chapter 13

"What?!" Peter asked, shocked and upset. "He's lying right?" Peter begged Hanna, who averted his gaze, tears falling mercilessly from her eyes. "Hanna?" Peter probed as Hanna finally met his gaze.  
"I'm sorry, I should've told you sooner but I wasn't sure how. I didn't want to lose you." Hanna explained, reaching for Peter's hand. His eyes widened and he slapped Hanna's hand away, before flying off into the dark night.  
"Peter!" Hanna screamed, trying to run after him but someone grabbed her from behind. "Hook, let go of me, you monster! You said you wouldn't tell him, you promised Wendy!" Hanna screamed through her tears and sobs but Hook just laughed at her.  
"It's called lying my dear." He sniggered as Hanna elbowed him in the stomach, as hard as she possibly could. He let go of her, clutching his stomach as he doubled over in pain. Hanna seized her opportunity and sprinted down the wet steps, trying not to fall. When she reached the bottom she ran a little way off, searching for a hiding place, panicking, rushing through the castle, as she heard Hook's footsteps on the stairs.  
"I know this castle top to bottom Hanna – no matter where you hide, I _will _find you." Hook promised, as Hanna found a small gap in the wall and discovered, to her surprised delight, that she fitted through. She squeezed through the small passageway which opened up into a massive cavern, with another passage at the end; but Hanna could barely see, as the cave was nearly pitch black. Hanna bit her lip nervously, looking back at the entrance where she could hear Hook calling her name, and at the tunnel; curiosity overcame her and she breathed in deeply before venturing forward into the tunnel. She took a last look around the cavern, and then at the entrance, before hastily wandering into the tunnel. She wandered for ages, following the tunnel, and her nerves grew, as she noticed that she was shaking slightly.  
"C'mon Hanna." She urged herself. "This was your bright idea, don't get cold feet now." She snapped at herself, as something in the shadows chuckled.  
"Did you know that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness?" The voice asked and Hanna spun round in a circle, looking for the speaker whilst unsheathing her dagger.  
"Who are you, what do you want?" Hanna shouted; it was easier to hide her fear if she talked louder, because the shake in her voice wasn't detectable.  
"I'm nobody, no-one important at all, no-one wants to speak to me, nope, not ever!" The voice taunted, and Hanna tilted her head to one side.  
"I'd like to speak to you." Hanna said, quietly and she could feel the creature's surprise.  
"You… You would?" It asked, and Hanna laughed, nodding, knowing that the creature could see her, despite that she couldn't see an inch in front of her face. A green, ghoulish glow lit the tunnel, as Hanna saw the creature for the first time.  
He was clearly beautiful; high cheekbones, russet-coloured skin, curled, copper hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was a few inches taller than Hanna, despite the gothic black wings sprouting from just beneath his shoulders.  
"Who are you?" Hanna asked and the creature laughed.  
"A better question would be _what_ am I?" It laughed and Hanna sighed, irritated.  
"Alright then. What are you?" She asked, her temper flaring; the creature laughed again and Hanna had to resist the urge to run him through, with her dagger.  
"Well, I'm afraid I can't actually answer that, because I don't what I am. Your first question, however, is easily answered: I am Keelan." He stated proudly.  
"Pleased to meet you, Keelan. I'm Hanna."  
"You don't need to tell _me_ that; I know _everything_ on this island." Keelan gloated and Hanna scoffed. "It's true. Ask me anything and I'll answer it correctly." Keelan challenged and Hanna raised her eyebrows.  
"Okay then. Where is Peter Pan, and what is he doing?" Hanna asked, curious.  
"He is flying above NeverLand, confused and upset." Keelan answered, after a short pause, and Hanna winced, thinking of the pain she had caused him.  
"He will forgive you. He just needs time; and it wasn't even your fault." Keelan explained but Hanna shook her head.  
"It doesn't matter; he won't, not after Jane." Hanna sighed and Keelan laughed, walking closer to her.  
"He _will_ – he loves you." Keelan stated, and Hanna froze.  
"He… he doesn't… he doesn't love." Hanna breathed but Keelan rolled his eyes, smiling exasperatedly at her.  
"Of course he does – he loves the Lost Boys, he loves Tink, and I know, _for a fact_ that he loves you." Keelan argued. "And you love him back."  
Hanna opened her mouth to protest but she couldn't, because in her heart, she knew Keelan was right; she had fallen for the boy who never wanted to grow up, never wanted to be a man. She leant back against the rock wall and slid down to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.  
"What's wrong?" Keelan asked, bewildered.  
"I… don't… know!" Hanna gasped, between sobs. Keelan sighed, rolling his eyes as he held out his hand for Hanna; she took his outstretched hand rather cautiously and he pulled her up off the ground and into a crushing hug.  
"Pan needs you. Give him time, let him calm down, and he'll come back to you. Now go." Keelan grinned, releasing the girl. "Keep following the tunnel." He ordered, pointing to the way she should go.  
"Aren't you coming too?" Hanna asked, wistfully. Despite Keelan annoying her at first, she liked him but he just smiled apologetically.  
"We will see each other soon, sweetheart. Good luck with Pan." Keelan smirked cheekily, as the glow left the room, Keelan disappeared and Hanna carried on walking, surrounded by the pitch black.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, hope you enjoy the update!  
Disclaimer: Haha, yeah I wish... xoxox :):):)**

* * *

Chapter 14

Hanna had been walking for ages, unable to see her own feet and she was considering giving up and going back, when she noticed the faint light at the end of the tunnel.  
_'How cliché'_ Hanna thought to herself as she ran towards it. She reached the end of the tunnel, and had to squeeze through the small entrance and she emerged into the most beautiful cave she had ever seen: the ceiling was inlaid with thousands of different jewels; rubies, emeralds, sapphires, diamonds and more. The floor was covered in pearly white, soft sand and beautiful jade trees grew at the edge of the cave, next to the waterfall that Hanna had jumped off, earlier that very day. In the middle of the cave, was a massive chest, filled with treasure, and Hanna stared at it, suddenly overcome with greed.  
"It's beautiful isn't it? I always come here, when I'm upset." A voice said, and Hanna spun round to see Slightly sitting on a rock, staring wistfully out of the cave.  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" Hanna asked, sitting next to him, her previous greed forgotten.  
He shrugged and Hanna raised her eyebrows; the boy sighed, his warm brown eyes sad.  
"I'm tired of being a leader to the other Lost Boys – Peter came back not long ago, upset and then he left again. The other Lost Boys are all looking to me, to tell them what's wrong with Peter, but I don't know and I don't understand why I should have to take responsibility – I'm just as much of a child as them, but they all look up to _me!_" Slightly complained and Hanna sighed.  
"I know responsibility is hard and so is being a leader, but sometimes you have to grit your teeth and do it. I know you're only a child but so are they – and you are probably the most sensible one, which is why they look up to you." Hanna explained but Slightly shook his head.  
"That's not the point! I don't _want_ to be a leader, I don't _want_ to have to take responsibility! I can't do it anymore, I just want to be treated like a normal Lost Boy again, because lately I feel like the others have turned me into the adult and I don't like it!" Slightly whimpered, breaking down into tears. Hanna pulled the boy into a hug and he cried onto her chest, wetting her t-shirt but she didn't care.  
Slightly cried for a long time but when he finally sat up, he wiped his eyes, embarrassed. Hanna hugged him again and kissed the top of his head, ruffling his already dark, messy hair.  
"So, how come Peter's upset?" Slightly asked and Hanna froze. "Did you two have a fight?" The Lost Boy questioned and Hanna nodded. "Do you want to tell me about it?"  
Hanna sighed. "It was Hook's fault." She started, unsure of why she was burdening the young boy's shoulders with her problems but some instinct told her that he could help. "Peter and I were on the roof of Black Castle and Hook found us. We'd had an argument, earlier in the day, me and Hook and I guess he was still bitter, so… He told Peter that I was Hook's daughter and Peter flew off. Hook grabbed me and I managed to escape, by squeezing into a small cave and following the tunnel, which, as you can see, led me here." Hanna shrugged and Slightly hugged her around the waist.  
"If it helps much, I still love you, no matter who your parents are." He stated and Hanna grinned.  
"That does help." Hanna murmured.

Hook's POV:

"Sir, sir!" A pirate shouted barging into the Captain's room.  
Hook looked up from his desk and glared at the man. "What do you want?" He asked and the man swallowed.  
"I just thought that you'd like to know Captain, that you're treasure has been found along with a Lost Boy and Hanna, at Waterfall Rock." The pirate said, as quickly as he could.  
"Hmm, I think we should go then. Fetch the longboats." Hook ordered and the pirate nodded.  
"Aye, Captain, Sir." The pirate nodded, rushing out of the room. Hook grinned nastily to himself. '_My treasure back __**and**__ the girl; now __**that**__ is good luck' _Hook thought to himself as he got up from his desk, and walked to the door.

Hanna's POV:

Hanna looked up and saw a silhouette hiding in the shadows of the cave, as Slightly slept peacefully in her lap.  
"I know you're there Peter. You can't fool me, as much as you wish you could." Hanna said, as loudly as she could without waking Slightly.  
"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Peter demanded, floating down.  
"I couldn't risk losing you. Did you think I wanted for you to find out that way?" Hanna snapped and Slightly stirred. Hanna glanced down and lowered her voice when she next spoke. "You shouldn't have flown off and left me there. I had to get away from Hook, _by myself_." Hanna hissed and Peter shrugged.  
"You still seemed to have managed okay." Peter commented and Hanna rolled her eyes.  
"That's not the point." Hanna stressed, her head in her hands. "You shouldn't have left me. Friends don't do that!" Hanna shouted and Slightly, who'd been awake for a while, sat up.  
"She's right, Peter. It was harsh and pretty uncalled for; you never did that to Wendy or Jane." Slightly argued; Peter looked quite taken aback at being told off by one of his Lost Boys while Hanna was impressed.  
"I'm sorry." He muttered, and Hanna grinned.  
"I forgive you. Just don't do it again." Hanna laughed and Peter nodded.  
"Yes ma'am." He saluted her and the 3 cracked up laughing.  
"Where are the others?" Peter asked Slightly, who winced, remembering the earlier conversation with Hanna.  
"They're still at Hangman's Tree. I told them to stay there, while I looked for you." Slightly mumbled and Peter ruffled his hair, like Hanna had done earlier.  
The three went to leave, but before they could, the cave erupted and pirates suddenly surrounded the 3 from all sides.  
"Damn." Hanna cursed as she drew her dagger and Peter unsheathed his sword, which he had got from the hideout, ever since Hanna took his dagger; Slightly, who was unarmed, hid behind Hanna, who was determined to protect him from Hook.  
The pirates all laughed and jeered at them, as Hook stepped forward. "My, my, what's this? The treasure, Pan, his dear lady friend and one of the brats? Boys, have we struck gold or what?" Hook sneered, as fury boiled in Hanna and she stepped forward.  
"Leave us alone Hook. Take the treasure, if you want it that bad – we have no use for it. But come near us, and I swear, you _will_ regret it." Hanna snarled and Hook pretended to shake.  
"Oh dear, I'm so scared." He taunted and the pirates all laughed but Hanna refused to allow them to put her off.  
"You asked for it." She shrugged, and struck out at the nearest pirate with her dagger. He met the dagger with his own and the battle began.  
Hanna fought off as many pirates as she could and eventually, her blade met Hook's.  
"Hello my dear." He taunted, as he came at her and she struggled to hold him off; Hook was stronger and hadn't even fought yet, whereas Hanna had been fighting hard and was tired – not to mention that Hook was a better swordsman.  
"Give up, Hanna!" Hook snarled, as he knocked her dagger out of her hands, and pointed his sword at her neck, her back up against the rock wall.  
"Never!" Hanna snapped but her voice was drowned out by another's:  
"Slightly!" Peter screamed, as the Lost Boy was struck by a Pirate. Hanna gasped, as she saw the blood rushing out of Slightly's arm and he screamed, in agony.  
Hanna pushed the sword away, and ran to the boy, tears already streaming from her eyes.  
"Slightly, Slightly, baby, stay with me!" Hanna begged, as the boy moaned. Hanna tore strips of fabric from her clothes and did the best she could to stop the bleeding. Peter hovered nearby but Hook, who was not one to stand by, grabbed Peter while he was distracted and put his sword to his throat. Peter cried out and tried to struggle but Hook just laughed and threw him to the pirates, who easily bound his hands and legs together.  
Hanna stood up and reached for a fallen sword, guarding Slightly, shaking. "Hook, let him go." She begged, and Peter looked up at her, pleading with her, but Hanna refused to look at him.  
"But my dear, surely you understand why I cannot do that." Hook taunted and Peter hung his head, unable to watch as the Lost Boy moaned.  
"Hanna, just take Slightly and go! Go, take him to the Indians or the Fairies! Either one, but leave, don't worry about me!" Peter shouted at her, but still she hesitated. Hook stepped forward towards Hanna, and she resumed her protective stance, next to Slightly.  
"I'll let you go this once, girl. Take your little friend, and go. But you must be back by sunset tomorrow, if you want to see Peter, or your family again." Hook snarled and Hanna whimpered.  
"I'm sorry Peter. I'll be back, I swear to you, I will." Hanna swore and Peter nodded.  
"Just make sure Slightly is healed. If you don't turn up, I'll understand." Peter smiled, though it was clearly an effort because of the situation.  
Hanna gave him a withering look. "I'll be there." She snapped, before picking up Slightly, who clung to her back and she flew off, into the dawn.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Tessa! Tink! Lost Boys! Help me!" Hanna screamed as she neared Hangman's Tree. The 2 fairies and the Lost Boys rushed out, and the twins, as well as Tootles began to cry at the sight of their injured friend.  
"Where's Peter?" Nibs asked and Hanna sighed, as Tessa and Tink arrived, with a few other fairies, who instantly got to work on Slightly's arm.  
"Hook's got him, _and_ he's going after my family. I have to go back, _now_ before he gets there. I can't let him get my family." Hanna vowed and Tessa flew up to sit on her shoulder.  
"I'm coming with you." Tessa stated and Hanna sighed; she knew, by the pixie's tone, that it wasn't up for negotiation. "Alright – erm, Curly, would you come with us as well? We might need some help with Wendy, because Hook's going after both of them. She's going to have to come back with us." Hanna shrugged and Curly nodded.  
"Nibs, until Slightly recovers, you're in charge of the Lost Boys – but listen to Tink as well. I'm counting on you two – keep the rest of them out of trouble, and take care of Slightly. He probably will need some comfort." Hanna smiled sympathetically. She kissed Slightly's head and hugged him, as the fairies finished their work.  
The Lost Boys looked at her, expectantly and she hugged them, tightly. "Take care." She whispered, holding Curly's hand and they flew away, out of the sky and out of NeverLand.

Hanna flew through London, searching for her bedroom window. Finally she found it and sighed, as she noticed her Uncle's car outside.  
"Great, someone else to take with us." She muttered, as she opened her window.  
"Mom! Grandma, we have to go!" Hanna shouted, entering her bedroom, as voices drifted up from downstairs. The voices ceased and Jane called out her name. "Hanna? Hanna, is that you?" She asked and Hanna rushed to find her Mom.  
"Hi Mom." Hanna smiled, as Jane threw herself at her, sobbing. "Mom, where's Grandma? We have to leave." Hanna urged her Mom, who stared at her, confused.  
Hanna sighed. "I don't have time to explain it all right now. All I can tell you, is that Danny either has to come with us to NeverLand or leave right now. Hook's got Peter and he's coming after you and Wendy too – we need to leave." Hanna stressed, as her Uncle and Grandma came up the stairs.  
"Hanna, you're back!" Wendy exclaimed, hugging her granddaughter, as her warm brown eyes filled with tears.  
"Back? Where has she been?" Uncle Danny asked, flicking his fringe back, out of his eyes, as Wendy released Hanna.  
"Where do you think?" Jane asked her younger brother, her eyebrows raised. "Where did I disappear off to that night?" She asked and Danny stared at her, puzzled.  
"Oh gosh. I've been in NeverLand Uncle." Hanna sighed, as Curly appeared at her side.  
"Hello Curly." Wendy smiled, bending down to his level. "How come you're here? Where are the other Lost Boys? Where's Peter?" Wendy asked, looking around. Hanna sighed.  
"That's why we're here; Slightly got injured, when Hook and the other pirates attacked Peter and the two of us and now Hook has Peter, and he's coming to get you two – you have to come with me to NeverLand. I can't lose my family and the only way I can guarantee your safety is if you come with me to NeverLand." Hanna begged and Wendy nodded.  
"Okay. Where's Tink?" She asked and Hanna tilted her head to one side, surprised.  
"So, you're going to come?" Hanna questioned, shocked.  
"Of course. If Hook's coming here, then we need to leave. Danny, are you coming? Otherwise, I'm afraid you'll have to leave now." Wendy answered, speaking to her son, who looked at her, completely baffled.  
"Hanna, sweetie, are you sure that Hook is coming here?" Jane asked and Hanna sighed.  
"_Yes._ He said so himself that he's coming after my family – that's you." She snapped, exasperated and Jane nodded.  
"Okay then. We'd better go – Danny, will you come?" Jane asked her brother who sighed and shook his head.  
"Danny, please. If you don't come, leave _now. _Hook will still kidnap you, if you stay here." Hanna pleaded but Danny shook his head.  
"Hanna, Hook has haunted my childhood for as long as I can remember, and Peter has been my childhood hero – I'm _not_ running away anymore. I might see you in NeverLand, I might not, depending on who wins. I'll probably see you in NeverLand but I'll be happy because I'll have faced my childhood fear. Now, the three of you, go! Leave, go!" Danny shouted, and he grinned, as Tessa flew off Hanna's shoulder and sprayed pixie dust over Hanna's family, even Danny.  
"Hook can't fly, so it might give him an edge." Tessa explained and Hanna nodded.  
"That isn't Tink." Wendy commented and I realised that they hadn't met before.  
"Wendy, Jane, meet Tessa – Tessa this is my Mom, Jane, my Grandma, Wendy and my Uncle Danny." I introduced them and Tessa smiled, as Danny saluted the tiny fairy.  
"Good luck, Danny. When he shows up, give him hell." Hanna grinned, hugging her Uncle as Curly held out his sword.  
"Take it. It'll help." Curly ordered and Danny took a hold of the hilt, nodding.  
"Thanks little man." Danny smiled, ruffling Curly's hair.  
Curly shrugged, embarrassed.  
"C'mon – we'd better go." Hanna urged and the two women nodded, as Curly and Tessa flew out of the window.  
"I love you, Mother." Danny grinned and Wendy smiled, kissing her son's head.  
"Do the best you can, Daniel. I love you too." She smiled, before standing beside Hanna.  
Jane moved forward.  
"You did well, bringing up the little one; despite her parentage." Danny commented, nodding at Hanna, who stiffened – she'd forgotten her Mother's secret.  
"Thanks, Little Brother. Take care and, who knows? Maybe I'll see you in NeverLand, maybe I won't. But I will see you again. I swear." Jane promised and Danny laughed.  
"I love you, Jane. Don't ever forget that." Danny warned her and she laughed as they hugged.  
"Bye Uncle Danny!" Hanna called out, as she took hold of her Mother's hand; Curly flew back and held Wendy's hand and they flew off into the sky, towards NeverLand.


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy the chapter!  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Peter Pan... *Sigh***

* * *

Chapter 16  
Hook's POV:

"Sir, we're approaching the Darling household." A pirate told Hook, as he stared out over London.  
"I can see that." He snapped, as Peter laughed from where he was tied up at the mast. "What are you laughing at, Pan?" Hook growled, and Peter sniggered.  
"They won't be there. It's morning – they'll already be in NeverLand. Hanna would've come straight here, as soon as you told her that you were going after her family." Peter explained and doubt filled Hook, but he dispelled it quickly.  
He shook his head. "She can't leave NeverLand without your help. Wendy or Jane couldn't." Hook said but Peter shook his head.  
"They couldn't speak to fairies; Hanna can. She's unlike either of them – she's unique, she really is." Peter sighed and Hook snarled.  
"Damn. I've got to check but if she has… Damn!" Hook cursed and Peter sniggered again.  
The ship stopped outside the nursery and Hook stepped off the plank and into the bedroom.  
"Jane! Wendy, look out!" Peter screamed and Hook swallowed, trying to keep his temper.  
"You're too late. Hanna's already been here – Jane and Wendy have gone. There's just me." Someone said and Hook tilted his head, looking at the young man before him.  
"Who are you?" Hook asked him, confused.  
"I'm Danny – Jane's brother and Hanna's Uncle. Surely you remember me?" Danny asked and Hook frowned.  
"Not really." Hook said and Danny sighed, picking up the sword that Curly had given him.  
"Well, I remember _you_ Hook. You broke my sister's heart, you nearly killed my Mother, you haunted my dreams for my entire childhood and you kidnapped my niece. You are definitely not on my Christmas letters list." Danny explained and Hook unsheathed his own sword.  
"Crossing blades with a pirate? Why is this family so eager to be defeated?" Hook taunted and Danny shrugged.  
"We must each carry the gene. At least, we also carry the gene for honour, bravery and loyalty – even if Jane's loyalty was to someone who couldn't give a flying monkeys about her." Danny snapped and Hook laughed.  
"Ah, dear Jane. I am sorry for what happened between us, but it couldn't be helped – I'm a pirate and it never would've worked anyway. But I was a fool for leaving Hanna – she is the most amazing girl and I'll be sorry when I kill her in front of Pan. You see, I want him to suffer, before he dies. I want him to feel, not only physical pain, but emotional too, because I know he loves my foolish daughter. Maybe, who knows, if I'd of stayed, I wouldn't have to kill her but I'm going to have to." Hook shrugged, and Danny yelled in rage and slashed at Hook with his sword, who met the blade with his own.  
"Do you really mean to tell me, that you're rivalry with Pan means more to you than your daughter? Your own flesh and blood?" Danny screamed and Hook tilted his head to one side.  
"Of course it does." Hook said, pushing Danny back, towards the door.  
"You do not deserve that girl as your daughter." Danny snarled and Hook laughed.  
"My dear boy; she is the perfect combination of me and Jane. Deceitful, loyal, beautiful and brave." Hook explained and Danny scoffed.  
"You missed off crazy!" Peter yelled and Danny laughed.  
"That's true. My young niece is as insane as her Mother. Maybe even more." Danny told Hook, who spotted an opening in the man's guard and knocked Danny's sword out of his hand, before pointing the sword at his throat.  
"Oh damn." Danny cursed, before Hook grabbed him and tied him to the mast as well, next to Peter.  
"Hello mate. Normally, I don't like grown-ups but after watching you take on Hook by yourself and stick up for Hanna and the others like that, when you could've run – I like you." Peter nodded and Danny smiled.  
"Thanks. I've always been a big fan. And that codfish up there – he's going to regret ever messing with the Darling family." Danny vowed and Peter grinned.  
"Oh, he sure will."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Hanna, are you sure it's okay, me being here?" Jane asked, as they flew over NeverLand.  
"It'll be fine Mom. You worry way too much." Hanna laughed, soaring through the clouds and diving down to the sea, Tessa trailing along happily in her wake. Hanna spotted the crocodile who snapped at her, half-heartedly as she splashed him with water and she laughed, ecstasy and excitement coursing through her veins.  
"Hanna! Do you think Hook has left yet?" Wendy asked, gripping Curly's hand, as they landed on the sandy shore.  
"He'll definitely have left NeverLand by now, Grandma. It's dawn; he's long gone." Hanna shrugged. "We have maybe an hour, possibly less before he gets back." She explained, as they wandered through the forest, towards Hangman's Tree.  
"Lost Boys!" Hanna yelled, as they stopped outside the tree, and there were shouts and cries of joy, as Nibs and Tootles climbed out of a side entrance, half-carrying Slightly, who could barely walk and was only just conscious.  
"Hanna…" Slightly moaned, as he collapsed on her, and a tear slipped down her cheek as she hoisted the Lost Boy up and walked towards the hidden side entrance, that had steps leading into Peter's bedroom.  
She placed the Lost Boy onto Peter's bed, but Slightly clung onto her, refusing to let go, so she sat with him on her lap, tears still falling from her eyes.  
"Why are you crying?" Slightly asked and Hanna whimpered.  
"Because it's my fault you're injured – it's me Hook wants. If I wasn't there, you wouldn't be hurt and Peter wouldn't be captured."  
"Hanna Rose Darling, that is not true, and I refuse to let you believe it is!" Wendy snapped and Hanna sniffed.  
"But it's true!" She argued and Slightly scoffed.  
"No it's not, stupid. This is Hook's fault and it always will be. Besides, we've all had our injuries – some physical, some emotional." Slightly pointed out and Hanna smiled, wiping her eyes.  
"You're wise for a little kid – you know that?" Hanna asked and Slightly smiled angelically.  
"What can I say? I'm just adorable." He giggled and Hanna rolled her eyes, ruffling his hair.  
"Yeah well, Mr Adorable, you and Grandma Wendy, are staying here, during the battle." Hanna told them and their eyes widened.  
"What?!" They chorused and Hanna raised her eyebrows.  
"You're injured Slightly and Grandma, there is _no way _that I'm letting you go into battle." Hanna snapped and Wendy glared as Slightly huffed. "Look, you're staying here and that's final. Sulk all you like, but it really won't change a thing."  
"Mother, you can't expect us to let you fight, can you?" Jane reasoned and Wendy sighed, sitting on one of the chairs that were randomly dotted around the hideout.  
_'Thank you'_ Hanna mouthed at Jane who shrugged, smiling.  
"Jane, how's your sword fighting?" Tootles asked, his eyebrows raised.  
"I… don't know." Jane shrugged and the boys glanced at each other as Hanna sniggered.  
"Jane catch!" Nibs yelled, tossing her a sword. Jane jumped up to grab it, but it fell and landed on the floor.  
The boys, Wendy and Hanna all laughed and Jane glared, picking up the sword.  
"You should know that my hand-eye coordination is rubbish." She muttered, as Hanna easily caught the sword that Tootles threw to her.  
"She doesn't get that off me." Jane snapped and Hanna laughed.  
"En garde!" Hanna yelled, pointing the sword at Jane, who laughed.  
They parried and blocked each other's strikes and metal clashed on metal but Jane was rusty and Hanna disarmed her easily. Jane sighed as her blade went flying.  
"You'll do. We haven't got time for a proper lesson. Leave Hook to me, and you should be okay – the other pirates aren't as skilled." Hanna explained and Jane glared. "Mom, I mean it. Hook is _mine."_ Hanna warned and Jane sighed.  
"Okay then." Jane exhaled, annoyed and Hanna grinned, smug.  
The pixies flew back in, breathless. "Hanna, Hook's back!" Tink screeched loudly and Hanna winced – a pixie's shout was very high-pitched and painful to the ear.  
"And Danny's been caught!" Tessa added urgently and Hanna rolled her eyes, quickly relaying this information to her family – they couldn't understand the fairies.  
"Fool." Jane muttered and Wendy shook her head, exasperated.  
"Well boys – I guess we have some pirates to fight." Hanna shrugged and the Lost Boys cheered, all apart from Slightly, who sulked.  
Then the cavern went dark, the exits were closed off and they heard the pirate's raucous laughter as icy, cold water began to fill the hideout, through any unclose-able gaps and through the skylight, bringing quite a big amount of dirt with it.  
"What's going on?" Tootles whimpered as the Lost Boys gathered around Hanna, Jane and Wendy.  
"They've blocked off our exits and they're filling the cavern with water… Guys, they're trying to drown us." Hanna stated and the Lost Boys clutched each other tighter, and for the second time, Hanna saw one of the toughest Lost Boy's, Nibs, cry.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Wha… What are we going to do?" The Twins whimpered and Hanna sighed.  
"We are going to get out of here, _all of us_." Hanna emphasised, determinedly.  
"How? They've closed off all our exits and the water is rapidly rising, and it doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon." Slightly pointed out; the water was up to their knees now and they were all soaked from the spray of the water crashing in.  
"We're trapped." Tootles snivelled and Hanna bit her lip, thinking. She looked up at the ceiling and grinned. "We can tunnel our way out."  
The water was still steadily rising and Hanna flew up to the ceiling, sword in hand. She jabbed it viciously into the dirt and chunks of the ceiling fell into the water.  
"Hanna, if you do that, then the whole roof will collapse on us." Nibs told her urgently and she roughly pulled her blade out of the ceiling.  
"Damn." She hissed, perching on a tree root that had protruded into the hideout, next to the Twins who couldn't stay on the floor anymore, as the water level was still rising.  
"What are we going to do?"  
"How are we going to get out?"  
"I don't want to die."  
All the boys started shouting and some started crying and Hanna put her hands over her ears and brought her knees up to her chest and put her head between them, trying to think and block everyone out.  
"SHUT IT!" Hanna yelled and all the boys immediately fell silent, staring at her, shocked; they'd never heard her raise her voice to anyone.  
"I'm trying to figure out how to get us all out of here alive and the only people who are letting me think are Slightly, my Mom, Grandma and the fairies." Hanna snapped and then she grinned, suddenly struck by an idea.  
"Tessa, Tink, go find Peter and tell him wha… No, don't do that… Go and fetch help, while we try and figure out a way out of here – if we do find a way out, I'll whistle." Hanna told the fairies who nodded and flew out the small hole she had made, leaving a trail of pixie dust behind them.  
"Hanna, how are we going to escape? Our exits are blocked and we can't tunnel our way out without the roof caving in on us. It's weak enough as it is." Slightly pointed out, shivering as the water drew level with his shoulders.  
"Guys come sit up here. It's getting too deep down there." Hanna ordered, and everyone floated up to the ceiling. "I honestly don't know how we're going to get out of this. They've blocked off all our exits – someone must've told Hook our location." Hanna shrugged and her eyes flickered quickly to Jane's face and away. Jane narrowed her eyes but said nothing.  
"Wrong Hanna. They missed an exit." A smug voice said and Hanna spun round in the air to see Keelan lounging in the air.  
"Keelan! You came back!" Hanna cried, thrilled and he laughed.  
"I said I would. Besides, it looks like you could use some help." Keelan commented – the water was still rising and it was starting to reach them again, even though they were all sitting on the tree roots, at the top of the hideout.  
"So, where's this exit?" Nibs challenged and Keelan grinned. He swam down to the bear rug and moved it, revealing a large, wooden trapdoor.  
"Whoa!"  
"Cool!"  
"How come you knew about this and we didn't?" Curly asked, suspiciously, as Keelan swam back up.  
"Pan found it when he first adopted the tree and he decided to keep it to himself. Obviously, I knew about it and whoever made the tree but if the hideout was ever infiltrated and Pan wasn't around to save you lot, he made me promise to get you out of trouble, which meant using this here." Keelan explained patiently, as the boys nodded.  
"Hold on though; surely, when you open the trapdoor, all of the water will flood the tunnel?" Hanna asked, confused and Keelan grinned cockily.  
He opened the trapdoor and the water stayed where it was, still growing ever higher.  
"Wow, awesome!" The Twins chorused and Keelan laughed.  
"C'mon let's get you lot out of this water, and down there." Keelan said, holding out his hands for the boys to take.  
"Littlest first." Hanna ordered and the Twins each took a hand and Keelan gently pulled them down and put them on the steps, leading down into the tunnel.  
"Keep going down, and wait at the bottom." Keelan said and the Twins nodded, before disappearing from sight.  
"Curly, Tootles, you go next." Hanna watched as the boys went down, one by one. "Mom, Grandma, your turn."  
Jane looked at her, eyebrows raised. "I'm not leaving without you."  
"Oh for god's sake Mom, just go!" Hanna snapped and Wendy took her daughter's hand – Jane sighed and they both disappeared down the hole.  
"Hanna, come on. We need to leave." Slightly pressured her but she hesitated.  
"I can't do it. If I go down there, I'll end up at the Jolly Roger and I'll have to fight Hook – I can't do it, I can't save Peter or my Uncle Danny. I can't defeat Hook – what's the point in fighting if there's no chance of winning?" Hanna whimpered and Keelan took her arm firmly in his grasp.  
"Hanna, you _can_ do it. I have faith, Peter has faith, we _all_ have faith in you. If we believe you can do it, then you will be able to. But if we don't leave now, then sunset will arrive and it will be too late to save either of them, and Hook will have won." Keelan argued and Slightly shook his head.  
"No fight is over until the last fighter falls."  
Hanna took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's go. It seems I have a pirate to fight, and family to save."  
"That's my girl!" Keelan grinned and the 3 of them dived into the water and painfully collapsed into the tunnel.


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think of the plot twist in a review... ;)**

* * *

Chapter 19  
Peter's POV

"Where is she? It's almost sunset, and she promised that she wouldn't abandon me." Peter stressed and Danny sighed.  
"Peter, she might not turn up. You're going to have to accept that." Danny told the boy, although he was surprised that she hadn't come yet.  
"No, I won't." Peter snapped, stubbornly and Danny smiled.  
"Having fun?" Hook taunted his captives, as he stood proudly and smugly at the wheel.  
"Where's my niece? What have you done?" Danny shouted and Hook chuckled.  
"I've done nothing. If she doesn't turn up, it's clearly because she doesn't care." Hook smiled innocently as was possible and Peter struggled against his bonds.  
"You're a liar! She promised, where is she?" Peter screamed and Hook laughed then faltered, staring, shocked into the sky. Peter and Danny both looked over and grinned.  
"I'm right here, sweetie. You didn't think I'd abandon you, did you?" Hanna called, flying down from out of the clouds, her left hand in Slightly's, her right in Jane's, Keelan and the Lost Boy's following in her wake. They stopped a few metres above the ship, standing comfortably in the air.  
"Where's Wendy?" Danny called and Hanna grinned.  
"Somewhere safe." She answered and Danny nodded.  
"How did you get out of the hideout?" Hook asked, astounded.  
"When you tried to flood the hideout and drown us all," Hanna started and Peter's face darkened. "You forgot who you were dealing with – Peter Pan has his own secrets, not just you and he's clearly a lot smarter at keeping them hidden." Hanna pointed out and Hook sneered.  
"Still, none of you will leave this ship alive." Hook snapped and Hanna scoffed.  
"Yeah, good luck." Keelan grinned and Hook looked round at him, confused.  
"Who… What are you?" He asked and Keelan shrugged.  
"I'm Keelan – no one has any idea what I am but Peter and I are good friends and it's me who got these out of the hideout that you tried to flood." Keelan answered.  
"Well good for you, because now I get to kill Hanna myself." Hook smiled and Keelan hissed at him, showing sharp fangs that could easily pierce skin. "Oh, scary!" Hook patronised him and Keelan scowled.  
"Hook, let my family go." Hanna ordered, floating down to stand on the deck of his ship.  
"Why would I do that?" Hook mocked her and she glared at him.  
"I don't care what Peter has ever done, he's just a boy and my Uncle Danny has nothing to do with _any_ of this – let them go." Hanna growled and Hook drew his sword.  
"If you want them, you'll have to fight me for them." He challenged and Keelan tossed a sword through the air at Hanna who nimbly and easily caught it.  
Hook struck viciously and without warning, catching Hanna off guard. She managed to keep hold of her weapon and dodge Hook's attack but he gave her no room to get a good enough swing and that's when everyone realised that Hook was fighting to the death. Hook struck again and Hanna had no room to dodge or deflect the attack – she cried out as Hook reopened the wound on her shoulder. Both Peter and Danny struggled against the rope that tied them to the mast while Jane and Keelan struggled to hold the Lost Boys back.  
"Jane, help her!" Slightly screamed but Jane shook her head.  
"It's not our fight – she'll kill us if we try to interfere." Jane said and Slightly watched the fight, terrified for his sister.  
Hanna gritted her teeth against the pain that the wound was causing her and quickly stepped away from Hook, giving herself the room she needed to get a decent swing. She struck her blade with Hook's and was delightfully surprised to find that she had locked his sword with hers; Hook couldn't move his blade until Hanna moved hers or he dropped his. Then Hook started to push the two blades towards Hanna, who was struggling to keep them away from her throat. It was obvious how much effort it was causing her, as beads of sweat appeared on her forehead and the pain in her eyes was evident.  
"Hanna, drop the sword!" Slightly yelled but Hanna ignored him, still desperately trying to keep the swords away from her throat. "Oh for the love of Pan…" Slightly muttered; he drew his sword and before anyone could stop him, he swooped down and knocked both blades away from Hanna.  
"Slightly go! This isn't your fight!" Hanna urged him, stumbling backwards as Hook advanced on them.  
"You're one of us now – your fights are our fights." Slightly argued, slashing the ropes that had Peter and Danny tied to the mast. Peter whooped in excitement and flew high up above the ship, dragging Hanna with him, Danny and Slightly following, as all the pirates climbed onto the Jolly Roger.  
"Shoot them! Launch the cannon!" Hook screamed at them and the pirates quickly did as they were told, while Peter, Jane, Keelan, Hanna, Danny and the Lost Boys stood in the air, grinning at each other. The cannon fired at Peter, Danny, Slightly and Hanna, but they all flew different ways and it missed entirely.  
"Keep still!" Hook shouted and most laughed while others scoffed.  
"Yeah, right because we're really going to just stand there and let you kill us." Keelan sneered and Hook breathed out deeply, trying to calm his anger, as Jane landed on the deck. About half of the pirates on board tried to run at her, but she glared at them fiercely and they quickly moved away.  
"James, please. Don't do this – I know there's still good in that black heart of yours. Please." Jane begged, walking towards Hook.  
"My dear, after all those things I said to you, after everything I've done to you and to Hanna, you still believe that?" Hook asked, shocked and Jane smiled, tears in her eyes.  
"Of course I do – even when everyone else around me called me a fool, and said you would never change, I never stopped believing that you cared. Please, for me, for Hanna, stop. Let go of all this and come back – be the man I fell in love with all those years ago." Jane pleaded and Hook smiled tenderly, walking towards her. He lifted a hand and caressed her cheek, as she closed her eyes, and gently leant into it, tears beginning to stream down her porcelain cheeks…

Jane fell to the ground, her neck a bloody mess and Hook had a dagger in his hand, coated in blood.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"NO!" Hanna screamed, grabbing Peter's arm as Slightly clutched onto Danny tightly, whimpering while Danny shook with anger. Everyone else could only stare in shock and disbelief as Hook coolly wiped his dagger, grinning.  
"Hook you heartless evil fiend, how could you?! She was innocent, the only thing she ever did was love you!" Keelan yelled as tears streamed down Hanna's face; she hid herself behind her hair and buried her face in Peter's shoulder, sobbing as he gently stoked her hair whilst glaring at Hook.  
"It was her own ignorance that caused her death. I just held the weapon." Hook argued calmly and Hanna turned round to glower at him, her sorrow and pain turning to pure fury in a heartbeat.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Hanna screamed at Hook, flying down to stand at the wheel of the ship, desperately trying to avoid looking at her Mother's corpse. "You have no right to say ANYTHING about Jane – she was loyal to you until the very end and you just killed her in cold-blood when she was pleading with you, practically begging you to be hers again!"  
"Regardless, she was a thorn in my side and now I only have a few more to deal with." Hook smiled, and Hanna knew he was referring to her and Peter.  
"You won't win. Not with all of us here. You'll lose, just like you always do." Hanna stated and Hook raised his eyebrows.  
"Is that so?"  
"As long as there is someone to fight a battle then no battle can be lost." Hanna declared and the Lost Boys cheered.  
"Well then, I think you and me should test that, don't you agree?" Hook asked, but there was a dangerous glint in his eye and before Hanna could answer, something hard, heavy and painful hit her head and the world went black.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Peter shouted as the pirate hit Hanna over the head, who fell to the floor, unconscious. The Lost Boys gasped, and Danny, Keelan and Peter all flew down to the ship and viciously started fighting, the Lost Boys following their lead. Hook wasn't even bothering to fight, he darted through the battles between the pirates and the Lost Boys and quickly picked up Hanna's limp body gently, before going into his cabin. Peter looked around for Hook as one of the pirates fell and noticed that Hanna was no longer lying on the floor – Peter suddenly realised that Hook's cabin was right behind where Hanna had fallen and that was where he went. He dodged fights and ran up the stairs, bursting into Hook's cabin.  
"Hello Peter." Hook smiled, not at all surprised by his sudden appearance.  
"Let her go, Hook. I don't care if you're her Father or not, she has _nothing_ to do with _any _of this." Peter snarled and Hook laughed.  
"Funny that what you've just said; because Hanna said the exact same thing about you. It's getting a bit too repetitive now, don't you agree? Why don't we… Up the stakes a bit?" Hook chuckled, holding up a small lantern with two glowing lights in it. Peter looked closer confused but soon recognised the tiny lights.  
"Hook, let Tink and Tessa go. They _really_ do have nothing to do with this." Peter said, panicked while Hanna stirred gently.  
"I think someone's waking up." Hook said cheerfully, his eyes watching her gleefully, like a lion inspecting its prey before killing it.  
"Hook, get away from her now." Peter ordered, drawing his sword and Hook raised his eyebrows.  
"You dare, and I'll kill the pixies _and _Hanna before you can blink." Hook threatened and Peter reluctantly lowered his sword.  
"Hook, please. What use is Hanna to you, other than to hurt me?" Peter asked and Hook shrugged.  
"You both love each other, which is a dangerous weapon that can easily be used against you by anyone. Just look at what happened to Jane." Hook pointed out.  
"Don't… Mention her name." Hanna croaked, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head, where she was hit.  
"Hanna!" Peter exclaimed, grinning, thrilled that she was awake and she laughed shakily.  
"Trust you to be here when I wake up." She teased fondly and he looked away, blushing.  
"Well, now that you're up…" Hook snapped and he whistled – 3 Indians burst into the room and grabbed Peter as Hook put down the lantern and grasped Hanna's ponytail roughly, hauling her off the bed, while she shrieked in pain. Peter tried to help her, but one of the Indians hit him, and he cried out. The Indians tied his hands and feet together, as the Indian Chief walked into the room, avoiding Peter's accusing eyes.  
"I'm sorry Pan." He apologised, staring at his feet. "They kidnapped Tiger Lily; blackmailed me."  
"Doesn't matter anymore. It's too late now." Peter shrugged and Hanna whimpered.  
"Shut it." Hook snapped, as he dragged her towards the door and out onto the deck, the Indians following, hauling Peter. The battle between the pirates, Indians and Lost Boys had ceased on deck – all the Lost Boys as well as Danny and Keelan had all been caught and were tied up, the Lost Boys in a massive group on the floor, Danny and Keelan tied to the mast.  
Hanna could see several injuries on the Lost Boys but none that looked too serious – Danny and Keelan were unscathed, as far as she could see.  
"Hook, let us go." Hanna commanded and he quickly let go of her hair to slap her.  
"You do not tell me what to do!" He snapped, as there was a massive uproar from Danny, Keelan and the Lost Boys, and Hanna tried to run but he grabbed her and pulled her back so she was leaning up against him and he pressed the tip of the hook to her throat. She could feel the cold metal of it, digging into her throat slightly.  
There was a sharp intake of breath from everyone and Peter struggled against his captors, trying to escape.  
"Hook, _please_. She's your _daughter_ for crying out loud, you can't murder her in cold blood!" Peter shouted and Hook laughed. Hanna summoned her courage and, with as much force as she could muster, kicked him in the shin. He yelled in pain and Hanna tried to run as his grip on her slackened but he pushed her and she fell and tumbled down the stairs, landing at the bottom in a heap, moaning.  
"Hanna!" Keelan roared and his fingers turned to claws – he ripped the ropes tying him and Danny to the mast before leaping over to Hanna in one great bound, leaving Danny to fend off all the pirates and Indians.  
"Keelan, get Danny and the Lost Boys and get out of here. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me." Hanna urged him weakly but Keelan scoffed.  
"Yeah, because I'm really going to leave without you and Pan." Keelan teased and Hanna slapped him feebly, as he helped her off the ground.  
"Hanna watch out!" Peter yelled and Keelan dragged her back down, as a sword passed the air right where she was standing.  
"Damn it!" Hanna exclaimed and she quickly drew her dagger.  
"No Hanna. You're injured." Keelan tried to argue but she glared at him and he held up his hands.  
"Okay, okay. Just take care. I'm going after Pan, I'll free him." Keelan decided and Hanna nodded before throwing herself into the fight. She slashed and hacked away at pirates and watched as each one fell. She noticed that the Lost Boys had not yet been freed and she fought her way over to them, quickly slicing through their ropes. Most of them scattered quickly joining the fight, leaving Slightly and Hanna.  
"Thanks Hanna!" Slightly grinned, hugging her and she hugged him back, before bending down to his level.  
"Slightly, I need you to gather all the other Lost Boys and get out of here, now!" Hanna begged him and he stared at her, his eyebrows raised.  
"We're not leaving you and Peter!" He snapped and Hanna buried her face in her hands.  
"Damn it, Slightly if any of you get hurt, then we won't be able to save you!" Hanna stressed, her voice muffled.  
"It doesn't matter! We know the risks, we've known them for ages!" Slightly argued but Hanna shook her head.  
"Slightly, sweetie, it's different today. The pirates and the Indians here are fighting to the death. They _will_ kill you and I can't let that happen!" anna HanaHanna whimpered and Slightly looked her in the eyes.  
"Hanna, none of us will leave you. I promise." Slightly grinned and Hanna sighed, before smiling a little.  
"Go on then. Give them hell." She told him, kissing the top of his head and watching as he ran off, into the fight. She was overcome with protectiveness as she watched the boys fighting but she shook her head and quickly made her way over to the stairs that she tumbled down and ran up, looking round nervously before sneaking into Hook's cabin.  
Her head had been too fuzzy from being knocked out by that pirate to even notice what Hook had been holding when she'd woken but she'd realised when she was freeing the Lost Boys.  
She looked around and spotted the glowing lights in the lantern on the piano. She grinned and quickly ran to them, but she faltered as Hook stepped out from behind his bookcase.  
"Coward!" She hissed at him and he laughed.  
"Why's that?" He asked and Hanna raised her eyebrows.  
"Do you need me to spell it out for you?" She asked and Hook stared at her, waiting. She sighed. "Everyone else is out there fighting – you're in here, hiding behind your bookcase. Don't you think that's cowardly?" Hanna questioned and Hook shrugged.  
"I'm a pirate, dearie. I'm not going to risk my life and fight, when I can stay here."  
Hanna saw the manoeuvre Hook tried to make and she grabbed his arm, twisting it up behind his back, and pushing him against the wall, as he gritted his teeth in pain.  
"Don't even think about it." She warned and he scowled.  
Hanna looked around for some rope quickly but Hook took the opportunity to elbow her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain and he lashed a kick into her shin, making her fall. The lantern on the piano rattled and it fell to the floor, shattering. The two fairies got up from the floor shakily and flew over to Hook pulling on his hair but he knocked them away easily.  
"Tink, Tessa, go find Peter and the Lost Boys!" Hanna yelled and they nodded before zooming out the window.  
"Hoping for another glorious rescue?" Hook taunted, grabbing her neck and hauling her up off the floor. "You'll be dead before he's even in here." He sneered but Hanna kicked him in the crotch and he dropped her clutching the area around his hips, gasping.  
"And that is what happens when you mess with a Darling." Hanna curtsied, grinning before leaving the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, enjoy this chapter people! And thanks for the reviews, the abuse on Hook is starting to make me laugh (that would be you, Anna the Viking) ;) xoxox**

* * *

Chapter 22

"Hey there Girly." A pirate immediately tried to taunt her as she walked out of the door, but she whacked him in the face with her elbow – he crumpled to the floor and she smiled before jogging down the steps, as Peter ran up to her, grinning.  
"I was just coming to rescue you but you don't seem to need it. Well done!" He hugged her and she laughed into his shoulder. "What'd you do to Hook?" Peter asked, releasing her and Hanna sniggered.  
"I kicked him where it hurts." She stated – Peter shuddered, laughing and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
"That's my girl!"  
"PAN!" Hook roared and everyone stopped fighting to turn to look at Hook – the pirates took their chance to each grab a Lost Boy and Danny and Keelan got caught too, again. Hook had Slightly by the hair and his hook was at Slightly's throat.  
"Hook NO!"  
"Let him go!"  
"Leave him alone!"  
The Lost Boys, Peter, Hanna, Danny and Keelan all started shouting at once and Hook laughed, digging the blade in deeper – spots of blood appeared at the base of Slightly's neck.  
"Pan, Hanna surrender to me – or your little friend here dies." Hook threatened.  
Peter and Hanna looked at each other sadly and, despite the other's protests, they dropped their weapons and each raised a hand into the air, making sure to keep a hold of one another's hands too.  
The pirates cheered and rushed forward to push them towards the stairs. Hanna stumbled and Peter reached out to catch her, as Danny elbowed the pirate holding him and pushed his way through to Hanna and Peter.  
"Hanna, don't do this. You know he'll kill you." Danny begged and Hanna shrugged.  
"If I can save you, Keelan, the Lost Boys and keep Wendy safe, it'll be worth it." She murmured, hugging him and he sighed.  
"No it won't though. I've already lost my sister – don't let me lose my niece too."  
"I'm sorry Uncle Danny. But this is something that I have to do. If I don't try, I'll never forgive myself. Besides, I have Peter. As long as he's with me, I can do anything." Hanna grinned soppily and Danny looked away, choking back tears. "I love you Uncle Danny. Keelan and the Lost Boys will take you to Wendy. Don't let the Lost Boys stay here, when we're gone please. They won't have a proper leader and I know Slightly doesn't want to take up that role." She whispered and Danny kissed her head, the tears falling now.  
"Alright, that's enough, get up here now before I kill the brat!" Hook snapped and Hanna stiffened, as Danny was dragged back into the horde of pirates and the two were pushed towards the stairs again.  
Hanna and Peter walked slowly towards the stairs and she looked around, staring at all those faces of the kids that had become so familiar to her over the past few days. Her icy-blue eyes met Keelan's dark ones and he smiled sadly – she wasn't sure if he could cry but she knew that he thought she was making the right decision. Keelan nodded at her, as if to prove her point and she grinned confidently back, unafraid even when she knew death was on its way to greet her.  
Peter and Hanna walked up the stairs, hand in hand, and Hanna was suddenly struck by the fact that she was going to die… But she felt no worry, or pain, or fear… Just anticipation – it was quite strange really, to know that you were going to die, and that you couldn't stop it, only delay it… Because they weren't going down without a fight – as soon as Slightly was safe, the battle would begin.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't worry Anna the Viking, I'm not judging - if I had the chance to kick Hook in the balls I'd take it in an instant...  
I hope you don't hate me too much for this chapter... xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 23

They arrived at the top of the stairs, next to the wheel and Hook grinned cruelly, his head tilted to one side.  
"Hook, you've got what you wanted. Let Slightly go, you don't need him anymore." Hanna snapped and Hook's eyes narrowed but he stuck to what he said and shoved the Lost Boy away from him – Slightly instantly flew off into the air, watching the scene nervously.  
Hanna and Peter both glanced at each other and nodded.  
They each whipped out their blades and struck at Hook at the same time, as one, as a unit but Hook was fast and he deflected both of their strikes easily. Hanna and Peter struck again but Hanna misjudged the attack and Hook managed to get in under her guard and he hit her with his hook – she cried out in pain as it cut her arm and blood gushed out of it, running down her arm. Peter's temper boiled and he screamed, his blade flying through the air – Hook didn't even have time to parry the attack before it slashed into his leg. He yelled in pain and limped away from them both before charging at them again, his sword in the air.  
"Give up Hook. You can't beat us when we're together." Peter snarled, as his blade clanged with Hook's.  
"Never!" He snapped, his blade swiping through the air but Hanna stepped forward, blocking his strike.  
"Hook, if you surrender now, we'll let you go free. I promise you, if you surrender, then we'll leave but you have to promise not to come after us again." Hanna suggested; Hook faltered and Hanna lowered her sword, holding out her injured hand for Hook to shake.  
"Deal?" She asked hopefully but Hook slashed downwards with his blade, cutting a massive gash in Hanna's wrist. She screamed, her wrist on fire with pain and moved away, as Peter tried to help her. Hook's blade came down a second time and Peter didn't have time to block the strike – it slashed into his leg and Peter yelled in agony, trying his best to limp away from Hook, but Peter's injury was a lot worse than Hook's. He stumbled and fell and Hanna did her best to pull him away as Hook advanced on them, grinning despite his injuries.  
"Give up and maybe I'll let one of you go." Hook suggested but then paused. "Actually, I won't let you go, but I'd enjoy watching you beg." He laughed as Hanna met his blade with her dagger, trying to keep the sword away from her and Peter.  
"Pathetic." Hook hissed, removing the blade from hers and stabbing downwards but Peter managed to deflect the blade with his own, weakly. He managed to get to his feet and the pair moved backwards again, until their backs met the side of the ship.  
Hanna met Hook's blade with her own and struggled to keep them away from her – she was running on pure adrenaline now and she used that to push the blades towards Hook but one carefully-placed shove from him sent her sprawling onto the floor, next to Peter, who reached out to her. She took his hand one last time in hers before releasing it.  
"Admit it." Hook hissed, as Hanna shakily got to her feet. "You've lost. The fight is over, finished."  
"No… fight is over… until the last fighter… falls." Hanna managed to say, as her blade clashed with Hook's a final time; he disarmed her easily, sending her blade flying through the air, to fall at Danny's feet and Hook stabbed downwards with his own sword – the blade went straight through Hanna's ribcage and into her heart. Hanna choked as her heart stopped and as Hook removed his sword, the girl fell to the floor.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, I hope you aren't too angry with me for the last chapter *gets hit in head with rubber ball*  
Okay, so I guess I deserved that but hopefully this chapter will make you feel a little happier towards me!  
Disclaimer: Just no. :|**

* * *

Chapter 24

Peter screamed, in utter pain and fury, lunging at Hook but he batted him away easily. Peter fell to the floor, whimpering as Keelan roared with anger and he turned completely – his fangs grew, until they were half-hanging out of his mouth, his fingers turned to claws, his eyes turned silver and his wings grew until they were the size of a small plane's. He hissed, his fangs dripping black venom and he leaped through the air, towards Hook who grinned, lashing out with his hook. Keelan dodged the attack and launched one of his own, with his razor-sharp claws – he raked all down Hook's face, leaving the right side of his face ravaged, oozing blood.  
Peter crawled back towards Hanna's body and lay weeping over it, shielding it from view – Tessa and Tink flew over to him and Tessa stroked Peter's hair gently while Tink sat on his shoulder, chattering at him, trying to comfort him, as both Tessa and Peter sobbed.  
The Lost Boys were tied up on the floor _again_ and they all sobbed as Slightly landed behind them, fighting back tears and he quickly undid their bonds but they were all too upset to notice, or even care.  
The Indian Chief hung his head, ashamed, as he watched the sorrow and upset the girl's death had caused Peter and the Lost Boys. Tiger Lily, who had been watching the fight, from her hiding place on the side of the ship, already felt a change in the lands she knew so well and she knew that this could be the end of NeverLand as everyone else knew it.  
The clouds grew dark and grey as peals of thunder rolled across the sky and multiple strikes of lightning lit up the overcast day, like the fourth of July. The waves grew higher, crashing onto the deck as the sun attempted to shine through the clouds. The ship began to rock from side to side as the waves roiled and raged beneath them and everyone did their best to keep their balance, trying to stay upright, everything else forgotten. The pirates holding Danny stumbled and fell, releasing Danny as they did, who quickly made sure that they wouldn't get up for a while, before picking up Hanna's sword, which had fallen at his feet. He shoved the blade into his belt and ran over to the Lost Boys, crouching down in front of them, who were still sobbing on the floor.  
"C'mon guys, Hanna knew what she was doing when she decided to go up there. The least we can do is make her sacrifice worthwhile. We can't just give up – casualties happen in wars and the only thing we can do, is carry on fighting – for those we have lost and for those we still have." Danny explained, and the boys choked back their last remaining tears before wiping their eyes and their distressed expressions were replaced with determined and furious looks. The Lost Boys and Danny attacked so ferociously that the pirates and Indians didn't stand a chance. Hook snarled as each of his men fell and drew his sword, joining the fight, as Danny and Slightly ran towards him, blades in their hands.  
"Peter, c'mon – grab Hanna's body and we can get out of here." Tink urged Peter, who breathed in deeply, wiping his eyes.  
"Okay. I haven't got much strength though, to be able to fly and carry her – I'm going to need some help, from both of you." Peter said and the two fairies made sure to keep a steady of fairy dust floating down onto Peter as he tenderly picked up her body, and they flew off into the sky, wobbling a bit in the air.  
Peter and the fairies arrived at Hangman's Tree before Peter remembered that the pirates had pretty much destroyed his hideout for who knows how long.  
"Blast you, Hook!" Peter exclaimed, furious. "Where else can we go?"  
"Pixie Hollow?" Tessa suggested but Peter shook his head.  
"I know a place." Tink said and Peter looked at her, confused.  
"Where?" He asked and she smiled.  
"Just follow me." She said cheekily, before flying off.  
Peter and Tessa followed her, puzzled. They flew high over NeverLand and Tink finally landed daintily on the highest cliff in NeverLand.  
"Tink, what are we doing here?" Peter asked, looking around.  
"Tinkerbell? Is that you?" Another voice asked, and a small male fairy came out of the mist, fluttering above the cliff.  
"Hello Kyle." Tink smiled, as Peter frowned.  
"Who's this?" He asked, confused and Tink's pale cheeks flushed.  
"He's… a friend." She smiled, while Kyle raised his smooth eyebrows, his warm brown eyes inquisitive, but he didn't press the matter.  
"Peter, what are we going to do with Hanna's body?" Tessa whimpered hesitantly, but before Peter could reply, the clouds above and around the cliff cleared, allowing the sun to shine into their clearing, and straight onto Hanna's corpse.  
Peter stared, shocked, as the wound caused by Hook's blade that ended her life began to heal itself, knitting back together and a searing breath entered her battered lungs. Hanna's beautiful eyes opened but they stared straight past Peter and the fairies and straight up into the light. Peter was confused and hurt, but he couldn't see what Hanna could…  
Jane floated towards her daughter, barely more than smoke, her eyes shining with tears and her face glowing with pride.  
"Am I dead?" Hanna asked, mentally, and Jane smiled.  
"No dear. You have died, but NeverLand has brought you back. You are needed just as much as Peter – if you leave this world forever, then NeverLand will perish with you." She explained and Hanna breathed in deeply.  
"Can NeverLand heal you too?" She asked hopefully but Jane shook her head.  
"I'm sorry baby. But NeverLand doesn't need me as much as it needs you – besides, Dad's up here with me, so I'm not alone." She smiled sadly and Hanna sighed.  
"I have to go back and win the fight, don't I?" Hanna asked and Jane nodded.  
"You will win this time – NeverLand has healed you and therefore will heal you again. You'll have the power of NeverLand behind you and you also have Peter." Jane smiled and Hanna laughed, thinking about his big, innocent blue eyes, then she sighed.  
"Goodbye Mother. I love you, no matter what." Hanna promised her, and Jane drifted apart, but not before Hanna saw the tears streaming down her Mother's face.  
Then another jagged breath tore its way into her lungs and she gasped, and suddenly felt the prickly feel of grass underneath her, but more importantly she felt the searing agony in her lungs, and the throbbing of her arm, as the skin re-stitched itself back together, and her wrist re-healed the fractured bone.  
She felt tender hands stroke her hair gently and she looked around to see Peter smiling down at her, tears streaming down his face; she slowly reached up to wipe away the tears and he leaned forward. Their lips met and their tears mingled with the kiss, and Hanna started sobbing into Peter's shoulder as he whimpered into her hair, kissing her at random intervals, so happy to feel her warm body back in his arms.  
Hanna breathed in deeply, gulping down air, even though every breath sent stabs of pain through her lungs. She gently pulled away from Peter and stood, but she stumbled and cried out as Peter grabbed her nearly-healed arm in an attempt to steady her.  
"Oh gosh, Hanna, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to, oh gosh, I'm such an idiot!" Peter stressed, gently taking her around the waist instead, but she shook her head.  
"It's fine, Peter." She assured him, as he kissed the top of her head again.  
"Hanna!" The two fairies grinned, hugging her as best they could with their tiny bodies.  
"Hey girls. How about we go finish this fight, once and for all, eh?" Hanna asked them, beaming but Peter's grin fell.  
"What? Are you crazy? Hook _killed_ you and you want to go _back_?" He thundered but Hanna didn't flinch.  
"Of course I want to go back – my family is down there, and yours too." She snapped – Peter sighed.  
"I can't lose you again, Hanna." He whimpered and Hanna smiled tenderly.  
"You won't." She promised him – he opened his mouth to protest but she put a finger over his mouth, lightly. "Peter, NeverLand is on our side – we won't lose this time. I swear." She said and he sighed, nodding.  
"Okay. But please, try and stay out of trouble." Peter begged but Hanna raised her eyebrows, looking at him as if he was an alien. "Just don't get killed." He muttered, rolling his eyes, as they flew into the air, towards the Jolly Rodger.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys so... Here it is, the last chapter! (the epilogue will be up tomorrow at the latest!)  
So... I hope you've enjoyed it and I hope this chapter isn't too sucky, I'm not good at last chapters but here you go anyway! :)  
Thanks to everyone who has followed/faved or reviewed this story, it has been greatly appreciated and this is the second story I've finished and considering that I almost didn't finish it at one point, I am extremely proud of myself! Anyway, I'm rambling :O, so on with the story and I really hope you enjoy it!  
Disclaimer: Would I really be writing this if I did own Peter Pan?**

* * *

Chapter 25

Hanna breathed in as deeply as she possibly could, while they flew over NeverLand, wincing as the air cut into her lungs – she wasn't properly healed yet, but she really couldn't afford to wait until she was. NeverLand and her family needed her and they needed her _now._ She could sense them down there, with the new powers NeverLand had given her, and they were working on pure anger and adrenaline – once that ran out, they'd get swarmed and Hook was ready and waiting for that to happen, trying to keep out of the fight, barely – but Hanna couldn't let it.  
She heard the fight before she saw the ship, but then they rounded a mountain and the shore of NeverLand was spread out before them. The 4 of them hovered in the air making sure to keep out of sight, Tessa floating down to rest on Hanna's shoulder. She couldn't see any faces, only the figures moving and the sound of the fight, but she could sense everyone on the ship. She quickly scanned the ship for her family's presences and she grew less and less anxious as she found each one… Nibs… Curly… Tootles… The Twins… "Where's Slightly and Danny?" She panicked mentally, before she sensed their presences and relaxed. The she realised why it took her longer to sense them and freaked as she realised who they were fighting – Hook's anger had clouded their own presences, and he was fighting with everything he had, although the boys were holding their own.  
She noticed another presence, one that wasn't fighting, and she silently drifted down to hover by Tiger Lily, who lay crouched in the reeds, just off the shore. The Indian Girl jumped nearly a foot in the air when she saw Hanna, floating in the air, just above her.  
"I th-thought y-you… w-were d-d-dead!" Tiger Lily exclaimed; the poor girl was so terrified she was stuttering.  
"I was." Hanna answered serenely. "NeverLand brought me back again. Apparently I'm needed a lot." She shrugged, grinning, trying to hide the fact that every breath hurt and every moment sent stabs of pain though her body… Yep, she definitely wasn't healed yet.  
"Come sit in the reeds, with me. It's obvious you're in pain." Tiger Lily said and Hanna scowled, floating slowly down into the reeds.  
"Where's Peter?" Tiger Lily asked and Hanna cursed.  
"Schmoly cheese…" She snapped, before grabbing Tiger Lily's hand and pulling her upwards.  
"Finally…" She muttered. "I've been waiting for someone to bring me into the fight."  
Hanna grinned before searching for Peter's presence, scanning the area.  
"Got him!" She muttered, before flying off towards the ship, Tiger Lily and Tessa following.  
"Peter!" Hanna called, as a net flew out of nowhere and trapped him, sending him into the water. Hanna gasped, and quickly dove down into the sea after him, but she underestimated how cold it was. After NeverLand's random change in weather, due to her death, the waters were still cold, despite the sky being clear and the sun being out. The icy water quickly seeped into Hanna's bones and her muscles froze. She struggled to move as the water angrily swirled around her, buffeting her around. _NeverLand…_ Hanna thought desperately, as she began to sink. _Anytime now…_ The water became still and the temperature grew rapidly as Hanna's muscles unlocked and she easily dived down to Peter, who was struggling to escape from the net. Hanna drew her dagger and speedily cut through the ropes – Peter escaped it, and grabbed her hand in his. They swam up and then they were in the air, high above the ship, and Hanna was clinging on to Peter, as she sucked in deep lungful's of air, although each breath still sent daggers into her lungs.  
Shocked cries came from the ship below as everyone noticed the girl who they all saw die smiling down at them; Hook stopped fighting and stared at her, scowling while Danny and Slightly stared up at her, astounded. Then Slightly's face broke out in a huge smile and he cheered; Danny, Keelan and the other Lost Boys gladly took on the cheer, grinning at her.  
Hanna grinned, pretending to bow but then her face darkened as she turned her gaze on Hook. She squeezed Peter's hand before releasing it and floating down to stand at the helm of the ship, drawing her sword.  
"Hanna, are you seriously doing this? After what happened last time, really?" Danny asked, worry in his eyes for his niece.  
"I have to, Uncle Danny. It's Hook or me now. NeverLand will save me, so really there can only be one loser." Hanna explained and Hook sneered.  
"I defeated you once and I can do it again!" He snapped, immediately going for her arm with the hook; Hanna stopped it from coming near her with her own sword and kicked Hook's legs from under him; she jabbed and he parried and that's how it continued for the next few minutes, neither actually wanting to wound the other, both too worried about what would happen and who would win.  
Now, Hanna knew that Hook was an evil man; he'd killed her own Mother, for crying out loud! But, he was her only parent left and she actually didn't want him to die, no matter how evil he was; she wanted at least one parent, even if he was a murderer.  
Hook was having similar thoughts… well, actually he wasn't, he was debating how he could kill Pan but he no longer wanted to kill Hanna so they were sort of along the same wavelength; with a jolt, Hook realised that he _couldn't_ kill Hanna, not a second time, just as she could never kill anyone, ever.  
But that didn't mean that he wasn't going to try and kill Peter one last time, before he eventually gave up; and yes, he was planning on surrendering; shocking, I know.  
Hook dropped his blade with a clang before whipping out his gun and pointing it at where Peter stood in the air.  
"Hanna, I don't want to kill you, so you can put the sword down." Hook said; Hanna ignored him, putting the sword to his throat.  
"Give me one reason not to." She threatened with a whisper and the whole of the ship was silent; even NeverLand itself was silent.  
"Because you can't." Hook replied simply and Hanna's grip on the sword faltered.  
"No, she can't." Danny said, quickly moving the younger girl out of the way, and taking the sword. "But I can." He snapped, plunging the sword through Hook's stomach and Hanna screamed as Hook choked, gasping. Danny removed the sword, glaring. "That was for Jane, you bastard." He hissed before pushing Hook onto the floor.  
Hanna ran to Hook's side, trying to hold back tears, as she knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his heart. He tried to smile at her, but all he managed was a pained grimace. Hanna gently caressed his face with her other hand, staring into the blue forget-me-not eyes that were so much like her own.  
"You truly are your mother's daughter, Hanna Rose. And I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused." Hook said, and Hanna knew he truly was.  
"I know you are Dad. I love you." She whimpered and Hook managed a true smile this time and Hanna knew why her mother fell for him now; that smile made him look years younger.  
"Forever?" Hook asked, his voice so quiet Hanna had to lean in to hear what he was saying.  
"Always." She said, tears streaming down her face; he smiled once more, before his eyes lost their shine and the smile died on his lips.

"Hanna?" Peter asked, approaching the sobbing girl and Hanna turned to him, trying to force a smile.  
"He's dead Peter; I've got no parents now." Hanna whimpered and Peter held a hand out to the girl; she took it gratefully and he pulled her up, hugging her.  
"You've got me and Danny and the Lost Boys and Wendy. We'll all look after you, I promise." Peter promised, kissing her forehead before pulling away.  
"Peter, I'm going back to London. Or at least, I'm not staying in NeverLand; I don't know where I'll go once I get back home but I know I'm not staying in London anyway, although I'm never selling the house." Hanna explained quietly and Peter's jaw clenched. Then his face relaxed and he smiled down at the girl.  
"Well, if you're leaving, then so am I." Peter said and Hanna's mouth dropped open.  
"Seriously? You'll come home with me?" She asked and Peter nodded.  
"I can't live without you, Hanna. I need you, more than I've ever needed anyone." Peter said and Hanna kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist.  
"I love you, Peter." She whispered as they broke away and he smiled back at her, wiping away her last few remaining tears.  
"I love you as well Hanna; forever and always."

As soon as Hook fell, the other pirates took that as their cue to leave so when Peter and Hanna broke away from their kiss, the ship was empty. Hanna smiled mirthlessly, looking around at her family, as they stared back at her, happily.  
"Keelan, Tink, go and get Wendy back please." Hanna said; Keelan nodded at Hanna whilst Tink hugged her head before they both flew off. A few minutes later, three figures appeared in the distance and Wendy landed on the deck, immediately throwing herself at her granddaughter. Hanna wrapped her arms around her, crying again. Danny walked over to his Mother and niece, smiling sadly. Wendy saw him standing there and beckoned him over; he joined their hug and Wendy realised with a jolt that Jane wasn't there; but on seeing the barely dried tears on her granddaughter's face as well as her son's, she already knew what had happened.  
Peter stared at the Darlings sadly but Hanna noticed that he wasn't there and she beckoned him over, blue eyes warm. He smiled and walked slowly over to them as they pulled him into their hug and Peter realised that when he went home with Hanna, he would have an actual family to support and look after them both and that even though he would grow up, one of his greatest fears for a long time, as long as he would be with Hanna, he wouldn't mind in the slightest.


	26. Epilogue

**Okay, so, I'm still not sure how happy I am with this, but I need to get it posted and I thank everyone who has faved/followed/reviewed or even just read this story, because it's been my fanfiction for such a long time so here it is!  
Enjoy the epilogue! :)**

* * *

Epilogue  
15 Years Later

Hanna smiled as she watched her eldest daughter, Jane pull her younger sister Lily towards the massive tree in their huge back garden in the countryside.  
After Hanna, Peter and the rest of their family returned (including the Lost Boys – Keelan and the fairies stayed behind, with the promise they'd visit: but they never did. Hanna kind of expected it.) Wendy refused to let Hanna leave the Darling house until she was old enough so everyone stayed there, even Danny, who sold his own house to be closer to Hanna and Wendy, after Jane's death. When Wendy passed away, not long after Hanna's 21st, Hanna bought a house in the countryside with the money left to her in the will, far away from London; Peter came with her and the Lost Boys, as well as Danny, stayed in London.  
Peter finally asked Hanna to be his wife a week after the anniversary of when Hanna got kidnapped by Hook and she (of course) accepted; they had been a couple since Hanna was 13, so clearly she would.  
A year after they were married, Hanna had her first child and they both agreed to call her Jane, for obvious reasons; three years later, and Hanna gave birth to a second little girl – for the nine months of pregnancy, Hanna and Peter had been debating between the names Lily and Elizabeth – but as soon as the girl opened her eyes, Peter and Hanna knew their answer: Lily Elizabeth Pan.

"They're right little messers." Peter said, moving to stand behind Hanna, as she stared out of the kitchen window, while their 10 year old daughter Jane began to climb the tree, a 7 year old Lily following eagerly. Hanna bit her lip and went to move outside to stop the younger girl but Peter put a hand on her shoulder.  
"She'll be fine." He said soothingly; Hanna watched her youngest climb the tree with worried eyes.  
Lily slipped on a foothold and lost her grip on the branch, but Jane caught her arm before she could fall and helped the younger girl up until they were sitting in a certain part of the tree, that Jane often sat and read in. Hanna let a breath go that she had been holding in without realising it and Peter laughed as he spun Hanna round to face him, blue eyes dancing.  
"I told you, didn't I?" Peter teased as he pressed his lips against hers and she returned the kiss happily, before pulling away and she compared her Peter now to the one she met all those years ago, in NeverLand.  
Peter had grown considerably and he was a lot stronger than he used to be; massive biceps and a six-pack, Hanna found out, was a massive turn on for her. Peter lost the baby fat around his cheeks as he grew older and instead gained a strong jawline – he never grew stubble though, for which Hanna was grateful since facial hair had always been a turn-off, for as long as she could remember. The Peter who had never wanted to grow up, actually didn't mind being a man once it came to his 18th; in fact, turns out, he enjoyed it, which everyone was surprised about. But he did a very good job in keeping the family business afloat – in fact he started it off, in the first place and Hanna loved him for it, because it kept a part of his and the Lost Boys old life with them. Hanna had always wanted to be a writer and after she published her first novel, _the Adventures of Peter Pan_, Peter decided that he wanted to make the figurines of their stories – the only ones they decided not to create and the only characters that Hanna didn't put in the book were Jane and Hook, as the memories of both were too painful for Hanna to bear, after everything that happened. Even after 15 years, Hanna still couldn't help waking up after a vicious nightmare where she saw Jane's death, closely followed by her own.  
After Peter had made the figurines, he placed them in their front window and once, when a man from the nearby village came round for tea, he spotted the figurines and asked if he could have some figurines like that made for his youngest son, who was a massive fan of the Peter Pan stories; and so the family business was made.

"Hanna? Hanna?" Peter said, waving his hand in front of his wife's face. She jumped and glared at him; he smiled sheepishly and she rolled her eyes, grinning back, unable to stay mad at him.  
"What?" She asked and he pointed to the front window, where a car pulled up onto the drive and Hanna grinned.  
"Well, looks like Slightly's here already, with Molly and the twins." Hanna said, going to open the door for them. Peter smiled as his wife opened the door for her little brother and Peter went to stand by her as she greeted them.

Later that night, the whole of the Darling and Pan family was there and Peter kissed the top of Hanna's head, before standing up.  
The table went silent as they all stared at Peter, curious as to what he would say.  
"All of you here, know where myself and the Lost Boys came from and you all know what happened the last time we were there." Peter began and Hanna felt a stab of pain run through her as she remembered her Mother's corpse. "Well, for a long time, for as long as I could ever remember, I never wanted to leave NeverLand. Not for too long anyway. But then, I met Wendy. And I thought she was everything, but she wouldn't stay in NeverLand with me and I had no desire to leave… So that didn't work and she went home. Then years later, the sort-of same thing happened with Jane although in later years we ended on awful terms and those were never really fixed, until she died."  
"But Hanna… Well, she was a whole different story. The granddaughter of Wendy and the daughter of my enemy, although I never knew that at the time. We clicked almost instantly and when she died… Well, it was the worst pain I'd ever had to endure. Let's just say, I was a little more than 'happy' when NeverLand brought her back. She's the first girl to of ever touched my heart and it will always be hers." Peter said; whilst he was talking, he lifted Hanna's hand and raised it to his chest, right where his heart was.  
"I never once thought I'd be part of a family when I was older, because I had no plans to ever become a man. Now I'm the head of one and it's the best decision I ever made, because I have a great business, a huge family, two gorgeous daughters and an even more beautiful wife. And I don't think anyone has ever been happier than I am today!" Peter said, raising a glass.  
"To the Darling family!"


End file.
